Una voce nel buio
by eflroses
Summary: Non sempre i grandi sentimenti, che siamo l'amore l'amicizia nascono attraverso gli occhi... quando loro non posso vedere, i sensi si aprono si apre una vista diversa quella del cuore... quella che attraverso il suono di una voce o lettere che giungono da lontano... ti fanno sorridere... E' ambientata dopo la caduta di Erebor ma molto prima dell'incontro tra Gandalf e Thorin...


**Una voce nel buio**

di Elfroses

_Abbracciami nel silenzio totale con le parole... abbracciami fo__rte con il suono della tua voce …_

_lasciami sentire la tua pelle... lasciami sentire il tuo profumo... _

_bisbigliami parole inattese... _

_senti la fiamma che arde dentro di me... fuoco che non si spegne... _

_corpo e languore... gocce e infinito... _

_si acqua che irretisce e placa… scorre e cancella…_

_spegni le luci e accendi le parole..._

_non ho bisogno di bagliori che illuminano il tuo viso..._

_ma della tua voce che mi accarezza l'anima..._

Vivere felicemente nel suo antico e perduto regno, uscire fuori dall'immensa porta principale nelle giornate calde e assolate, sentire il profumo dell'erba fresca e bagnata del mattino, sentirla frusciare sotto i piedi, sfiorare la solida roccia delle sue mura di marmo vede sotto le mani, il calore delle fucine sempre accese in perenne movimento, lo scappellio dei martelli sulla dura pietra, il canto allegro del suo popolo.

Il tesoro immenso, sconfinato di quelle sale, la luce leggera... l'onore e la gloria, casa sua...

Ma questa non è la mia vita, questo è solo un ricordo di una vita vissuta, perduta, rimpianta...

La vita, quella che viveva adesso, graffia e strappa via a pezzi la sua anima era questa…. svegliarsi nel cuore della notte, nei villaggi degli uomini, sotto un cielo talmente scuro da sembrare incolore, quando l'alba ancora deve accarezzarlo con la sua tenue luce, mangiare il poco cibo che era riuscito faticosamente a conquistarsi dopo una giornata di lavoro, pensando a quanto dovrai battere il martello sul ferro rovente per conquistarti un altro misero tozzo di pane e i soldi sufficienti per pagarti questa stanza. Sospira finendo di allacciarsi la casacca, soffia sulla candela quasi consumata spegnendola del tutto, esce nel freddo umido di un'altra mattina uguale a tutte le altre, fa freddo a quell'ora, le terre vicino Duland erano sempre fredde, anche d' estate, cammina per le strade deserte in quel silenzio assordante dove i suoi passi rimbombano, nelle case nessuna piccola fiammella accesa, da alcune si intravede un piccolo bagliore di qualche candela, il profumo del pane sfornato caldo fuoriesce da qualche locanda, si stringe nelle spalle pensando alla sua famiglia a quella che aveva lasciato sulle Montagne Azzurre, per dare una speranza di futuro che non avevano più da tanto troppo tempo.

Il pianto di un neonato e la leggera risata di una madre affettuosa lo fanno sorridere "ecco loro sanno cos'è la felicità"... felicità se non fosse solo una parola l'avrebbe odiarla, lei che gli scivolava intorno, passandogli accanto senza lasciargli il tempo di stringerla a se, di averla come compagna della sua vita, di nuovo ancora una volta… Entra nelle fucine in cui lavora da molti mesi oramai, niente a che vedere con le splendide strutture della sua amata Erebor, nere spirali di fumo denso si alzano nell'aria irrespirabile. Lavorare tutto il giorno, per poter sfamare il suo popolo e per far sopravvivere se stesso, senza sosta senza poter vedere la luce del sole, viveva in un mondo di tenebre se ne rendeva conto ogni volta che camminava di ritorno dall'ennesima giornata, ad ogni respiro che il freddo strappava ai suoi polmoni ghermendoli in piccole nuvole candide… si chiedeva perché.

Perché a lui, al suo popolo, cosa avevano fatto in questa vita… no, cosa aveva fatto lui a questa vita, e in tutte quelle precedenti, per meritare questo: dolore, perdita, solitudine, per vivere così, aveva ingoiato sangue senza poterlo sputare dalla sua gola in fiamme, aveva dovuto ricacciare indietro le lacrime che continuavano a salire inumidendo i suoi occhi, per poter credere di essere forte, per l'orgoglio che da solo si era dato, soffrire per una dignità che gli veniva tirata via come dei vestiti strappati. Ed aveva lottato continuava a lottare, così tanto, così a lungo da non ricordare più quando aveva cominciato, ad inseguire sogni infranti, possibilità negate, per ritrovarsi solo, chiedendosi ad ogni passo se in fondo a questa strada, questa vita, sulla quale stava strisciando troverà mai qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che anche solo per un attimo possa dargli un respiro di aria pura.

Per cosa stava lottando poi, non per se stesso per lui era stanco di lottare oramai, per ogni singola cosa che aveva... aveva dovuto soffrire, tirarla a se con la forza, con i denti, con le unghie, senza poterne gioire per paura di vederla scomparire come tutto quello che gli era appartenuto una volta... se era quella la vita, vale la pena di venirla così?

Stava pagando lui con il prezzo più alto, e lo stava pagando con l' unica ricchezza che possedeva, la sua famiglia il suo popolo... i suoi nipotini, per loro non la gettava via quella vita perché sarebbe diventata la loro. Scuote la testa a quei pensieri, in fondo quando usciva da quella stanza poteva vedere quasi il cielo colorarsi, quando la felicità gli passava accanto riusciva ancora sentirla, quando chiudeva la porta sapeva di avere un posto dove tornare, caldo e sicuro, e il lavoro infondo gli piaceva anche quando era un principe passava molto più tempo nelle fucine che altrove, il respiro che usciva dalle sue labbra era quello di un essere ancora vivo. E poi c'era lei che ancora non l'aveva lasciato, la speranza, l'amava come si potrebbe amare una donna, frivola e capricciosa, ed con lei che andava a dormire ogni notte, ed è da lei che tornava a piangere quando il dolore lo aggrediva, lei non l'aveva mai deluso, facendogli trovare sempre un pensiero per andare avanti...

Il giovane guardiano si affannava velocemente lungo il corridoio, era in ritardo per la consegna di quei documenti importanti al suo capitano. Era stato trattenuto più del dovuto dal suo vice, anche se sapeva che non sarebbe bastata come scusante, di solito non era un problema consegnargli qualcosa in ritardo, ma in quel periodo il capitano era leggermente strano adombrato, a volte talmente nervoso che era impossibile anche solo avvicinarlo. Barcolla leggermente davanti alla porta, si guarda intorno realizzando di essere solo e con entrambe le mani occupate, bussa alla porta con un calcio leggero, abbassando la maniglia con un gomito e spingendo la porta con il fianco, entra nella stanza illuminata dal caldo sole di quella giornata.

"Mi dispiace del ritardo Capitano, sono stato trattenuto" non attende una risposta, sapeva che non sarebbe arrivata, la persona in quella stanza in quei giorni non era in vena di parlare, posa i documenti sulla grande scrivania cercando di non farli cadere, la giovane guardia si volta verso l'altro elfo presente seduto sul davanzale alla finestra inondato dal sole, era bellissimo e affascinante, i capelli biondi ondulati lasciati ricadere sulle spalle senza la classica acconciatura dei guardiani, quegli occhi di liquida acqua cristallina in quel momento vacui e lontani, incatenati ad un orizzonte che non si poteva vedere né raggiungere e solo per questo ancora più belli. Una creatura seducente ammaliante, così come lo descrivevano chi aveva avuto la fortuna di essere suo amante, parlando di lui non solo di bellezza perfetta, ma anche di un'amante padrone della lussuria in grado di avvolgere i sensi di piegare il piacere, un essere diverso e unico insieme, celato nelle sfumature della sua personalità. Per lui era il suo capitano, un valoroso guerriero un elfo a cui far riferimento nelle peggiori delle battaglie... Questo lasciava vedere di se, ma della sua anima della sua vita non parlava, di quello che l'aveva reso così diverso da chiunque, di quello che faceva oltre il suo ruolo di capitano, di quello che custodiva nell'anima aperta a pochi non si conosceva nulla... Sospirando lentamente il giovane si chiese...

Era bello... perfetto... un capitano stimato

Poteva essere felice... avrebbe dovuto esserlo... doveva essere felice...

Eppure non lo sembrava...non lo era, guardandolo attentamente non lo era.

"Ho bussato, ti ho portato quei documenti che aspettavi"

"Hn"

No non era in vena di parole, ne sorrise e finito di sistemare le pergamene uscì dalla stanza.

Si alza controvoglia appena sente la porta chiudersi, lanciando uno sguardo cupo ai documenti lasciati sulla scrivania con insofferenza iniziò a pensare agli allenamenti che doveva programmare con le nuove leve, lì avrebbe divisi in due alcuni la mattina altri nelle prossimi giorni di pomeriggio, sbuffa infastidito, rigettando le carte sul tavolo, non aveva voglia di pensarci ora, non aveva voglia di nulla in quei giorni men che meno di stupide scartoffie.

Ritornò a sedersi davanti all'infinito spettacolo del cielo limpido, lentamente guardava il sole che brillava alto, i suoi raggi gli accarezzavano gentilmente il voto come carezze di un'amante protettivo, si sentiva insofferente in quel periodo la sua vita scorreva come sempre, aveva tutto quello che desiderava eppure non riusciva più a bastargli, ma non voleva ammetterne con sé stesso il perché... forse non lo conosceva neanche lui.

Aveva raggiunto il grado più alto, rispetto, aveva bellezza, persone pronte a compiacerlo, persone pronte a fare qualsiasi cosa, che pendevano dalle sue labbra, amanti anche solo per una notte…. Aveva tutto quello che poteva desiderare… mancava solo qualcuno con cui parlare soltanto e fare uscire il suo io che solo pochi conoscevano.

Sapeva che molto del suo essere scontroso era dovuto alla prolungata lontananza del suo principe e amico Leoglas, da tanto nei confini di Sire Elrond per volere del Re, gli mancava parlare con lui che sapeva ascoltarlo capirlo, sorride leggermente aveva altri amici, ma con lui era diverso, anche se si spingeva come con chiunque in frasi allusive e maliziose con Legolas non erano stati amanti e questo forse rendeva il loro rapporto, diverso unico...

"Dovrei partire alla volta di Rivendel per andare a trovarlo" lo mormora piano, continuando a fissare il cielo.

Anche questa giornata si è conclusa, a breve sarò al caldo nella piccola stanza, è tardi, le poche luci rimaste accese nel villaggio emanano una bagliore flebile e quasi inutile, si alternano con le zone d'ombra molto più continue e fitte, i miei passi sono stanchi quando arrivo all'ingresso principale della locanda, non ho voglia di entrare, non ho voglia di vedere visi sconosciuti ubriachi, gentaglia in cerca di una lite che non desidero avere. Dirigo i miei passi verso le scale esterne, è una fortuna che questa locanda possiede le scale esterne per raggiungere le stanze, salgo piano i gradini fino alla porta dove mi lascio scivolare a terra senza aprila, sento questo bisogno di restare ancora un po' all'aria aperta, alzo lo sguardo verso il cielo non mi è mai sembrato così lontano come ora, un cielo negato, difficile da raggiungere… dimmi chi di noi due è il prigioniero?

Io costretto a salire queste scale in quest'esistenza o tu immobile e immutabile nella tua dimora costretto a guardare noi comuni mortali?

Mi rialzo a fatica, sorridendo del mio essere così malinconico di questi giorni, forse dovrei tornare dai miei familiari lasciare che curino un po' quelle ferite ancora aperte che sanguinano copiosamente, in questi giorni. Apro la porta eppure ancora non entro in quella stanza, mi chiedo come sia possibile passare da un estremo all'altro, dalla ricchezza più sfarzosa alla miseria più nera, per un momento mi vengono in mente le mie stanze ad Erebor calde comode accoglienti, la seta delle lenzuola, il camino acceso, il pungente profumo di erba pipa... forse è per quella ricchezza e sfarzo che ora pago le conseguenze dell'esilio, del lavoro più umile e dell'abbandono.

Ma che senso ha pensare a ciò che non mi appartiene più, questa ora è la mia vita, quella che le trame del destino hanno voluto per me...

Alla fine aveva preso una decisione, aveva chiesto al re di andare via per qualche giorno, sapeva che spesso senza dire nulla spariva per qualche giorno nella vicina città di Esgaloth ma ora non era lì che stava dirigendo i suoi passi, voleva un luogo in cui nessuno lo conoscesse dove il suo essere immortale passasse inosservato agli occhi dei mortali, per questo aveva aspettato il consenso del suo signore. Voleva trovare qualcuno con gli stessi tormenti con cui dividere il letto per qualche notte, e poi partire alla volta di Rivendel per ritrovare il suo amico.

La foresta poteva incutere timore a quell'ora tarda, la luna non brillava attraverso il fitto fogliame, da molto qualcosa si muoveva nell'ombra, non era raccomandabile muoversi di notte erano i suoi stessi ordini che stava infrangendo, eppure a lui non importava era partito appena il sovrano aveva dato la sua approvazione, si era diretto alle scuderie per sellare il suo destriero in curante della notte che stava per avvicinasi. Il cielo era andato piano piano scurendosi rendendo il paesaggio di contorni sfumati, in lontananza le colline sembravano ora prendere colore come spezzoni di cielo, incontrandosi naturalmente con l'orizzonte dal colore dell'indaco, orizzonte fatto solo per essere guardato…. fatto solo per perdercisi col pensiero.

Nell'aria fresca della notte silenziosa, il vento inconsistente accarezzava le forme addormentate della natura, i colori quasi indistinguibili, anche per i suoi occhi immortali, gli alberi si stagliavano quasi a fatica verso quel cielo bagnato di stelle, si scuote da quella muta osservazione, riprendendo a cavalcare verso le terre selvagge...

_Il rumore di passi leggeri attira la sua attenzione, non si volta verso la porta bagnata dal sole al tramonto riconosce a pelle l'elfo alle sue spalle._

"_Allora è vero che sei in partenza" la voce leggermente bassa e derisoria come sempre "Lo dicevo che eri inquieto da un po' di giorni, ed ora ecco la conferma"_

_Si volta verso il suo vice capitano e amico Ferydir, guardandolo duramente "Allora?"_

_Lo vede avvicinarsi lentamente "Vai in qualche villaggio degli uomini a cercare un po' di compagnia e poi dal nostro principe a Rivendel... se non sbaglio il re conosce solo la seconda parte del viaggio"_

_Sorride leggermente "Non credo che la prima gli sia del tutto ignota, inoltre dovresti essere contento, in mia assenza sei tu a dare gli ordini" si era mosso lentamente sfiorandogli il corpo con il suo "Cosa che se non sbaglio ti piace particolarmente"_

"_No... Non mi dispiace affatto" sorride, era sempre così tra loro "Sai che mi piace dare ordini, in effetti è un bene quando sparisci per qualche tempo"_

_Il silenzio era sceso dopo quella frase, si era allontanato montando a cavallo con un movimento sinuoso, aveva guardato negli occhi l'amico prima di partire al galoppo verso l'orizzonte_

… I confini del Reame Boscoso erano lontani ormai, chissà perchè già sentiva l'aria entrare in maniera diversa nei polmoni.

Un'altra giornata è andata via, sbuffo nell'aria fredda della sera, sera resa ancora più cupa da un cielo privo di luna e stelle, leggere nuvole scure nascondono quelle piccole luci è tutto diventa più buio. Apro la porta con stanchezza, non accendo ne il piccolo camino ne alcuna candela, a breve dovrò alzarmi di nuovo non avrebbe senso perdere tempo così, mi spoglio piano degli stivali e della giacca pesante lasciandomi avvolgere delle coperte che non scaldano come dovrebbero... chiudo un istante gli occhi sospirando…. Affondando il volto nel cuscino

Il villaggio in cui stava per mettere piede non lo conosceva, in tanti anni immortali e continui viaggi tra il suo regno e quello di Elrond non l'aveva mai visto, era leggermente stanco di cavalcare le porte erano aperte, non desiderava dare risposte inutili a chi controllava i cancelli, aveva atteso la sera, lasciando il cavallo al sicuro nella grotta in cui aveva trovato riparo, per scavalcare le mura in una zona d'ombra, il cappuccio calato sulla chioma a nascondere il suoi capelli dorati. Voleva passare inosservato, voleva solo godere di qualcuno in tormento come lui nulla di più. Cammina nelle strade quasi completamente deserte, l'ora tarda e il freddo avevano portato gli uomini al caldo focolare delle loro case, o nelle chiassose locande. Svolta l'angolo fermandosi di colpo, delle voci vicine lo portano a muoversi velocemente nelle stradine quasi deserte, non era da lui nascondersi, per puro istinto lo stava facendo senza capirne il perchè, le scale delle stanze esterne di una locanda si stagliano sotto i suoi piedi, inizia a salire il passo leggero, neanche il legno marcio produceva il classico scricchiolio. Resta in ascolto l'aria fredda della sera, il vento leggero muoveva il suo mantello nel silenzio totale ascolta i suoni che vengono dalla strada, sembra tutto calmo nessuna voce fa per ridiscenderle, e sussulta al rumore della porta infondo al corridoio che stava per essere aperta, l'unica alternativa per non essere scorto era entrare nella stanza difronte a se, abbassa la maniglia di scatto, era aperta forse una stanza vuota. Si appoggia alla porta chiusa aspettando di poter uscire di nuovo...

"Chi è?"

La voce roca, bassa dura, gli procura uno strano brivido lungo la schiena, cammina piano nella stanza buia, anche se non completamente per la sua vista, nel silenzio si sentì solo il fruscio di stoffe, di nuovo quella voce un po' più impaziente ora.

"Chi è?"

Schiude le labbra per rispondere, ma si ferma, non sapeva cosa dire al proprietario di quella stanza, sentì il legno scricchiolare e capì che l'uomo che aveva parlato si stava alzando, sarebbe dovuto andare via, fa per uscire dalla stanza ma rimane fermo, ancora quei leggeri brividi lungo la schiena, ma era inconcepibile che li sentisse, era solo uno sconosciuto, sconosciuto che senza neanche mostrare il suo volto gli accendeva i sensi con la sua voce.

Senti dei rumori, l'ombra che si era alzata era più bassa del normale, dai suoi movimenti si intuiva che stava cercando qualcosa, l'elfo capì le sue intenzioni fermandolo.

"Non accendere la luce"

"Chi sei?"

"Non ha importanza il mio nome"

"Per me ne ha di importanza… non riesco a vederti, non so chi sei, entri nella mia stanza a notte fonda, che dovrei fare accoglierti a braccia aperte, offrendoti da bere?"

"Se tu mi vedessi saresti più che contento di farlo... e non mi apriresti solo le braccia, ma non è detto che te lo lascerei fare io"

"Sei un ladro? O solo qualcuno in cerca di guai"

"Non sono un ladro, bada come parli... Non cerco guai o forse non i guai che intendi tu" aveva usato un tono malizioso di proposito, quella si che era una situazione divertente

"Allora che cosa ci fai qui?"

"Non voglio essere notato..."

"Ahhh ed entri in camera mia per questo, be sappi che io ti stò notando e mi stai anche innervosendo"

"Almeno potresti farmi finire la frase, comunque se fossi un ladro ti avrei già tagliato la testa "

Silenzio, l'uomo accanto al letto scoppiò a ridere "Mi credi così sprovveduto che te lo lascerei fare tranquillamente"

Nessuna risposta a quella frase "Senti io devo dormire, mi devo alzare molto presto e comunque anche se sei un ladro, qui dentro non troverai niente, quindi puoi anche andartene"

"Non mi credi vero?"

"Secondo te?"

"Va bene, allora se non ti fidi perquisiscimi, sono armato questo si, ho i miei pugnali in varie parti del mio corpo, puoi cercarli tutti se vuoi" la voce gli esce maliziosa come il suo solito, forse anche più provocante, dovuta al fatto che non riusciva a vederlo completamente e a quei brividi che continuava a sentire. Ritornò il silenzio tra i due, l'elfo rimase in attesa e poi cominciò a sentire dei passi che lentamente venivano verso di lui, poi di nuovo nessun rumore. Sorride nel buio "Non ho intenzione di assalirti mentre ti avvicini, se è questo che stai pensando"

"So difendermi, non credere di avere d'avanti un essere indifeso" la rispose indispettita di quella creatura gli fa socchiudere gli occhi.

Chi aveva difronte, non era un mortale comune non solo per i modi, ne per il corpo di cui riusciva ad intravedere le forme, aveva qualcosa di diverso che non riusciva a cogliere, improvvisamente una mano sfiorò la sua tunica, facendogli bloccare il respiro, anche l'altra mano raggiunse la stoffa, entrambe cominciarono a scendere, toccando piano gli indumenti, in silenzio resta a lasciarsi lambire, quei tocchi erano forti virili, non gli davano fastidio anzi, li sentiva salire piano, sulle spalle, il collo, sotto la nuca, tocchi leggeri e a tratti più decisi e la ruvida consistenza delle sue mani lo fanno sospirare, chiudendo gli occhi. Forse era il buio il non vederlo, ma gli piacevano le mani di quello sconosciuto, protesta quando quel tocco cessa e la creatura davanti a se fa un passo indietro.

"Allora?" la sua voce tanto bassa quanto maliziosa

"Da come lo sospiri sembra tutto tranne che una domanda" lo stesso tono basso malizioso "Non sembri un comune uomo, non mi fido del primo che entra nella mia stanza di notte aprendo la porta, ma non importa è stato altamente piacevole toccarti" una sonora pacca sul fondoschiera gli fa spalancare gli occhi.

"Come osi" il tono finto irritato

"Sei entrato in camera mia, tela meritavi i bambini cattivi si sculacciano" che diavolo gli prendeva, non parlava con nessuno ed ora quello sconosciuto, stava facendo uscire una parte del suo carattere che neanche lui conosceva.

Passarono alcuni istanti, forse doveva andarsene di lì non c'erano più rumori fuori la porta, solo non voleva affatto andarsene, quella creatura che gli stava davanti, che probabilmente ora stava cercando di capire le sue intenzioni lo affascinava in qualche modo, si era sentito attratto dal calore delle sue mani che poco prima lo avevano sfiorato, avrebbe voluto continuare a parlare con lui e questa era una cosa che sorprendeva lui stesso per primo. Decide di rompere quel silenzio "Non sono un bambino, ma visto che ho pagato degno tributo, vorrà dire che ho il tuo permesso a restare"

I secondi passarono in silenzio, ora si aspettava di essere trascinato fuori di peso visto il soggetto particolare che aveva davanti, l'elfo scosse il capo, come gli era venuta quella stupida idea faticava a riconoscersi. Non era lui, la persona che stava cercando, non era lui di cui aveva bisogno per scuotersi da quell'apatia che sentiva in quei giorni, eppure quel brivido al suono di quella voce era ancora presente... lentamente posò una mano sulla maniglia abbassandola per uscire e per non tornare più.

"Rimani pure se ci tieni tanto, solo stai buono e fermo"

Il silenzio ritornò tra di loro, l'elfo si sedette sulla sedia posta accanto alla porta mentre la strana creatura presente in quella stanza tornò a stendersi sul letto con un sospiro, il silenzio scivolò ancora languido, nessun rumore ne fuori ne dentro quella piccola stanza. Era strano ma percepire il suo respiro lento unito al suo gli faceva bene, non si sentiva inquieto al contrario gli piaceva... le ore scivolarono lente fino a che il proprietario di quella stanza non si alzò di nuovo dal suo giaciglio, si sentivano nel buio dei fruscii, probabilmente si stava vestendo.

"Vivi da solo qui?" Non sapeva cos'altro chiedere, non aveva sentito nessun altro lì, ma questo non dava la certezza che fosse solo

"Si"

"Credo sia ora di andarmene"

"Addio"

L'elfo uscì senza più rispondere, sorrise ironicamente, non pensava affatto che quello sarebbe stato un addio.

E' strano, la mia giornata prosegue come sempre, lavoro come sempre, solo con più stanchezza, non ho dormito molto, inoltre il mio pensiero è sempre fisso, stanotte ho davvero parlato con una strana creatura sfrontata, altera, maliziosa, non mi sembra ora neanche reale quello che è accaduto e il mio lasciarlo rimanere senza conoscere nulla se non le forme del suo corpo, nell'assordante rumore del martello che batte di ferro che sfrigola a contatto con l'acqua, il ricordo sembra svanire stracciato a pezzi dalla realtà, nessuno parla con me solo i proprietari delle fucine e della locanda, nessuno si avvicina se non per aggredirmi.

Addio ho detto, ma a chi a lui o ad un' illusione a un sogno?

Sospira scuotendosi leggermente da quelle inutili domande, che senso aveva tanto se era un'illusione non sarebbe ricomparsa e se era reale non l'avrebbe rivisto più, un po' gli dispiaceva... dopo tanto tempo aveva qualcuno con cui parlare.

Aveva vagato per quel villaggio in cerca di quello che di solito andava cercando quando varcava i confini dei mortali, ma nulla da fare la sua mente continuava a pensare a quello che aveva fatto in quella stanza, nulla rispetto a quello che di solito faceva, sedurre condividere attimi di passione e poi sparire, eppure, fissò lo sguardo in direzione di quelle scale, improvvisamente si sentì percorso da un brivido d' eccitazione quando i suoi occhi si posarono su quella porta.

Il tramonto riempiva l'aria cercando di resistere all'ineluttabile destino di sparire dietro l'orizzonte, mentre lui rimaneva seduto immobile sul ramo più altro dell'albero a pochi passi da quelle scale, guardava la vita del villaggio scorrere lentamente, nulla aveva attirato la sua attenzione, nessuno gli aveva fatto venir voglia di scendere da quel ramo, nessuno era rientrato in quella stanza, da dove usciva quel pensiero ora si rialzò stiracchiandosi, si era stancato di stare immobile la sera stava per scendere, i suoi occhi si persero un istante nel paesaggio prima di tornare alla strada e lì vide passare un nano, in mezzo a tanti uomini donne e bambini, il passo lento, forse stanco, la testa lievemente chinata, il suo volto restava nascosto, continuò a seguirlo, perse un battito vedendolo sulle scale che da tanto stava fissando, lentamente, guardando la sua figura arrivare a quel piano, guardandolo avvicinarsi a quella porta ed entrarvi, un lungo brivido lo percorse, restò in attesa.

L' ultima luce del giorno si riflesse sulla porta, mentre si apriva lasciando uscire ancora una volta il nano, quei modi di fare, quella sicurezza, non poteva essere un ospite occasionale lui abitava lì... sorride, appoggiandosi di nuovo al tronco Questo si che è interessante... credo proprio che verrò a trovarti stanotte

Le stelle, sembrano volermi portare loro nella mia stanza stanotte, sembrano volere che io torni lì per forza, sospiro entrando nel buio della stanza, rimango immobile ascoltando, il silenzio, non c' è nessuno, chissà perchè ho desiderato di trovarvi qualcuno, mi stendo sul letto e senza volerlo lascio scorrere i miei occhi sulla porta, devo chiuderla?

L'aveva visto rientrare, ma aveva atteso ancora prima di salire quelle scale, ad ogni passo sembrava che le sue gambe volessero cominciare a correre eppure proseguiva lentamente senza fare rumore, lievemente bussò a quella porta, non ottenne risposta, abbasso la maniglia sorridendo nel trovarla aperta, entrò lasciandola cigolare.

Una voce assonnata, quella voce "Chi è?"

"Lasci la porta della tua stanza sempre aperta o aspettavi qualcuno"rispose l'elfo appoggiandosi al muro lasciandosi scivolare a terra.

Sentì il materasso protestare mentre il nano disteso si alzava appoggiandosi al muro, sorrise lievemente immaginandosi il suo viso stupito. Sentì un sospiro uscire dalle sue labbra, nel buio della stanza, i suoi occhi riuscivano a scorgere abbastanza bene quel corpo lontano.

"Che ci fai di nuovo qui?" cercava di restare calmo, ma in realtà provava una strana sensazione nel sentirlo, finalmente qualcuno lo cercava, parlava con lui senza cercare liti.

"Posso sapere il tuo nome?"

"Non posso dirtelo" resta in silenzio, scuotendo la testa quando "Chiamami Nano" ora se ne sarebbe andato, senza dire nulla o forse avrebbe cominciato come chiunque, i muscoli si tendono...

"Nano…" ripeté quella voce nel buio, una voce diversa da quella dei mortali che conosceva, provò un brivido nel sentir pronunciare il nome della sua razza in un sussurro.

Sapeva che era un nano, voleva sapere il suo nome, ma ovviamente chi aveva davanti non era uno sprovveduto, e celava il suo nome lo custodiva gelosamente a chi non lo conosceva, sospira, aveva voglia di porgli una domanda che gli girava nella testa da un po'... se era strano in quel peridio faticava a riconoscersi.

"Nano"

"Si?"

"Dimmi… ti piace la tua vita?" Respiri, l'unico suono.

"Perché mi fai una domanda del genere?"

Ohhh non così fretta ti di dirò di me, ma ora voglio sapere di te "Ti piace la tua vita?" lo ignorò

Sorrise ironicamente, quante volte si era fatto da solo quella domanda? Ed ora sentirla anche da quell'ombra sconosciuta, sembrava essere suo destino continuare a chiederselo, sentirselo chiedere, rilassa i muscoli non era lì per litigare non gli importava di che razza fosse.

"Come potrei… mi ha tolto tutto quello che avevo" rispose con un filo di voce.

Immaginò il suo volto, quel volto che aveva intravisto solo un attimo in strada e che da allora lo aveva davanti agli occhi, anche adesso riusciva a vederlo attraverso l'oscurità.

"Parli della vita come di qualcosa di vivo, come una persona, come di una donna…." notò l'ombra

"'Lei è la cosa più bella che ho e nello stesso tempo la più dolorosa"

La voce che parlava era dura, ferita, stanca e a tratti triste, quelle parole dovevano rispecchiare un passato reale e doloroso. Gli aveva fatto dubitare della sua inquietudine, di quello che l'aveva portato ad allontanarsi dal suo popolo, si sentiva soffocare da quando il Re era diventato più chiuso, la sua foresta pericolosa... Divieto era diventata la parola che sentiva spesso, anche gli amanti che circuiva non lo soddisfacevano più, ed ora quella creatura così diversa da lui gli apriva gli occhi su una realtà che aveva conosciuto e dimenticato a modo suo. Dolore perdita sconfitta... no non voleva pensarci

"Cos'è la risposta non ti è piaciuta?" quel tono beffardo lo fa sorridere

"Al contrario è stata molto soddisfacente" si alzo aprendo la porta "Non voglio più disturbarti, oltre".

"Tornerai?" una domanda che non si aspettava certamente da lui

"Me lo stai chiedo?"

"No giusto per sapere se dormirò le prossime notti" il suono beffardo lo fa sorridere

"Tieni sempre la porta aperta... forse una di queste sere"

Tra poco dovrò alzarmi, lui è andato via non è un sogno o un' illusione, eppure i suoi passi erano impercettibili il suo respiro vento leggero, chi sei? Mi ha fatto una domanda sulla mia vita, ha toccato corde molto sottili e sempre talmente affilate da tagliare e fare male, eppure per la prima volta non è stato così doloroso parlarne, anche se non aveva detto niente, tornerà veramente oppure. Si alza preparandosi ad una nuova giornata, chissà se a quella voce nel buio piaceva la sua vita, cosa l'aveva portato in quel luogo, era sicuro non era uno del posto... se tornerà domani gli farò la stessa domanda.

Non so che ore sono, sono rientrato da molto eppure non mi muovo da vicino alla porta, possibile che lo stia aspettando così? E' possibile che voglia risentire quella voce e i brividi che mi procura? La solitudine mi sta iniziando a far male, va bene, mi piace parlare con lui il suo tono beffardo e malizioso, ma andiamo, si avvicina alla porta per chiuderla a chiave, ma questa si apre e chiude di scatto.

Un rumore sordo, entrambi finiscono a terra, uno sopra l'altro

L'elfo si sollevò leggermente, ciò su cui era caduto era caldo solido, aveva un profumo di fuoco e ferro che gli accendeva i sensi, e il respiro leggermente alterato sorride, non poteva che essere lui "Mi stavi aspettando?" chiese maliziosamente.

"Alzati" il tono duro e alterato, un comando dato con poca convinzione

Le mani dell'elfo cercarono un punto fermo dove appoggiarsi ai lati di quel corpo possente, una vicino alla guancia sfiorandola in un tocco dall'aria casuale, rabbrividisce nel sentire la ruvidezza della barba e l'altra accanto ad un fianco, i loro ventri strusciarono mentre lui tentava di alzarsi senza convinzione gli piaceva stare a cavalcioni su quel corpo, quel fruscio eccitò i suoi sensi, sentiva il calore del nano oltrepassare la stoffa leggera e arrivare al suo corpo, che iniziava a reagire senza poterlo fermare doveva allontanarsene prima che il nano se ne accorgesse, scostandosi appoggiò un istante una mano sul suo petto, sentì il suo cuore battere, lento costante un suono quasi ipnotizzante, si alzò spostandosi di lato liberandolo dal suo peso inconsistente.

Il nano si rimise in piedi, ringraziò l'oscurità che gli aveva permesso di non farsi vedere con l'espressione sicuramente stranita che aveva, sentiva il proprio respiro veloce e non sapeva perché, il corpo in fiamme e quel dolce profumo ancora nelle narici. Si sedé sul letto mentre l'elfo restò steso in terra, il silenzio li accolse entrambi a lungo. Thorin si passò una mano tra i capelli, lentamente, per calmarsi, sentiva ancora sul viso la delicata seta dei suoi capelli, i suoi sensi erano accesi al pensiero di averlo lì steso, sarebbe bastato tornare da lui è toccarlo di nuovo. Scuote con forza la testa, che andava a pensare aveva una domanda da porgli.

"Com'è la tua vita?"

Non si aspettava quella domanda, la risposta gli salì naturale alle labbra "Non lo so, è come se mancasse qualcosa" ed era vero.

"E sei qui perchè stai cercando quello che ti manca?"

"Non lo so, sentivo il bisogno di allontanarmi, dal mio regno… " non credeva a se stesso, stava parlando di se a uno sconosciuto

"Dove si trova il tuo regno... chi sei?"

Sorride scuotendo la testa, forse dirgli la sua razza non era saggio ma "Non ti dirò il nome del mio regno, ne il mio nome, ma sono un elfo... chiamami così"

Respira profondamente alzandosi di scatto, non quella razza non quegli essere perfetti che li avevano abbandonati, no lui non poteva appartenere a quella razza "Perchè parli con me, conoscendo la MIA razza e quello che divide le nostre"

La rabbia trattenuta nella sua voce, lo fa sorride "A me non importa di che razza sei, parlo con te perchè voglio farlo, ed io faccio sempre quello che voglio..."

Dopo lunghi attimi, la quiete del silenzio riempì di nuovo la stanza, appoggiandosi al muro dietro le sue spalle l'elfo sentì l'altro distendersi sul letto, dalla finestra lasciata aperta un vento leggermente caldo soffiava dolcemente, le ore scivolavano piane e stranamente per lui si perse nel sonno degli immortali, non condivideva il risposo con nessuno, ma in quel momento le sue difese di guerriero e quelle che aveva innalzato verso il mondo erano come abbassate... Si sentiva al sicuro...

Si sveglia assonnato, doveva essersi addormentato senza accorgersene quando il silenzio tra loro era calato, si alzo lentamente e nella penombra, scorge la figura dell'elfo appoggiato al muro, era ancora lì, ma non capiva se era sveglio o dormiva, muovendosi d'istinto si avvicinò la luce ancora non era in grado di lasciarglielo vedere, si avvicinò ancora di più mettendosi in ginocchio davanti a lui, accostandosi sentiva il suo respiro vicino sfiorargli il viso dolcemente, poteva accendere una candela e vederlo, ma poi l'unica compagnia di quella vita sarebbe scomparsa e lui non voleva, era un elfo eppure non lo sembra per niente, gli piaceva provocarlo farsi provocare, parlare con lui, restare anche semplicemente in silenzio, non lo giudicava non si allontanava infastidito al suo tocco.

Piano alzò una mano per incontrare il suo viso, voleva svegliarlo, tese le dita, la sua mano, si appoggiò delicatamente su quel viso in una carezza leggera fino all'angolo delle labbra. Un lieve movimento, e l'elfo aprì gli occhi, schiudendoli piano e nella penombra.

Thorin si scostò lievemente, imbarazzato per quel gesto che aveva appena compiuto "Devo andare, non sapevo se stavi dormendo..." cercò di giustificarsi.

"Non stavo dormendo, non come lo intendete voi mortali" sorrise leggermente alzandosi e uscendo da quella stanza, si appoggiò alla porta sorridendo toccandosi il lato del volto che sembrava scottare.

E' giorno, lavoro come sempre, ma penso alla notte, a lui dove si nasconde quando il sole bacia la terra, sembra dissolversi sotto la luce del giorno, per poi ricomparire più forte e affascinante appena la notte cala. Nessuno nel villaggio parlava di un forestiero men che meno di un elfo. Si sentiva stanco oramai dormiva poco, ma stava bene fintamente non era più solo, non parlavano sempre ma la sua presenza alleviava la solitudine, non si guardava più intorno, non guardava più il cielo stellato, aveva dimenticato i suoi tormenti si sentiva di aver trovato qualcuno in grado di dargli quel qualcosa che cercava da tempo... un amico, particolare ma un amico.

"Parlami di te, della tua vita" voleva conoscerlo, si era attratto dal suo corpo che aveva intravisto, dai suoi modi così diversi dai nani che aveva conosciuto, ma voleva anche conoscere la sua anima, quell'anima che percepiva in alcune sue parole...

"Non c' è molto da dire, sulla mia vita, perché non c' è molto nella mia vita… non più almeno" mormorò

Cercò di guardarlo attraverso l' oscurità, quella voce, l'aveva sentita la prima notte, era tornata con quell'intonazione ferita dura delusa. L'ho immaginò sul letto, lo sguardo fiero che credeva gli appartenesse abbassato, la bocca piegata in un sorriso amaro, non sapeva perché, ma faceva male immaginarlo così, sentirlo parlare così, lui era forza... quella forza che aveva sentito scorre nel suo corpo quando erano caduti uno sopra l'altro, non gli apparteneva quel tono, no era qualcosa che era diventato suo nello sconforto di quella vita e delle perite che aveva avuto.

"Non sei l'unica creatura di questa terra che soffre, che ha perso tutto, che conosce le sfumature del dolore in ogni più piccola sfaccettatura, che sta cercando di riemergere dopo il declino totale" non credeva possibile, ma la risposta gli era salita alle labbra senza poterla fermare

Era incredibile, come riuscisse a capirlo solo ascoltando la sua voce, l'aveva sentita la nota stonata nel suo essere e a modo suo gli aveva detto trova il modo di ritrovare la forza di guardare avanti, si sentiva bene quella voce così sincera era reale, la voce è lo specchio dell'anima, un'anima sincera l'aveva trovata, in un elfo non riusciva a crederlo, ma le sue parole erano arrivate come acqua fresca nel suo corpo, una cascata che scroscia imponente senza poterla fermare "Sono un esiliato, ho perso tutto quello che avevo, ho preso sulle mie spalle responsabilità di ridare forza e onore al mio popolo, lavoro nei villaggi degli uomini, non sempre gli stessi, mi alzo di notte per lavorare duramente tutto il giorno, senza posa senza respiro. Tutto quello che guadagno lo mando alla mia famiglia, stiamo avviando un piccolo commercio, ma ci vogliono soldi prima di poter vedere i guadagni..." non voleva svelargli troppo, anche se forse avrebbe capito da se chi era il popolo esiliato

"Come mai sei sempre solo, perchè loro non sono qui"

Silenzio, teso e sofferente "Loro non devono conoscere i miei tormenti, non posso permettermi di cedere, di essere debole. Se vivessero con me vedrebbero, vorrebbero farlo anche loro ed io non voglio che conoscano l'umiliazione costante che vivo io" sussurrò restando in silenzio "E tu?" chiese.

L'elfo sorrise e con voce morbida rispose "Faccio tante cose, la più divertente è sedurre i miei amanti" Thorin rise quella frase.

"Molto piacevole come attività" continua a ridere "Ma esattamente da dove sei uscito, sembri tutto tranne che un elfo"

Si rialza lentamente avvicinandosi a lui piegandosi sul suo viso "Forse, un giorno, ti farò capire che elfo sono..." la voce bassa e maliziosa che manteneva di solito con chi voleva sedurre, ma non era quello il momento di sedurre lui "Ora vado..." la mano del nano scatta all'improvviso cogliendolo di sorpresa rovesciandolo sul letto, i polsi bloccati, e le sue ginocchia premute sui fianchi "Ma se mi chiedi così di restare..." non fa forza per liberarsi, anzi si passa la lingua sulle labbra per vedere dove voleva spingersi.

"Ohhh, l'elfo chiede e poi scappa, senza dire nulla su di se, non va bene... nono non va per niente bene" si avvicina al suo orecchio bisbigliando "Ora mi dirai, quello che voglio sapere, è non stò parlando di quanto ti piace sedurre, voglio sapere perchè sei qui... perchè mi cerchi... perchè mi domandi di me, ma tieni la bocca chiusa su di te"

Si inarca facendo presa sulle mani per spingerlo di lato sul letto "Però io non te le ho fatte così le domande" sorride, da quando non si sentiva così vivo da quando non aveva voglia di giocare, sedurre, parlare come ora "Forse ho capito... vuoi che tenga la mia bocca chiusa su di TE, non su di me" Non era riuscito a fermarsi, erano notti che parlavano che si scontravano, ma quei brividi che gli faceva provare come i veli della sua anima che riusciva a sollevargli senza fatica, avevano fatto uscire fuori il lato malizioso, il desiderio di quel corpo che aveva visto, sentito. Si avvicinò a lui salendo a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, struscia il viso contro il suo un incontrarsi leggero, un trovarsi sensuale, un parlare piano e lui tracciò con la propria bocca i contorni di quelle labbra, voleva sentirle, contro le sue, più forte, di più. Voleva quella barba ispida accarezzargli il viso ancora, schiuse la bocca, leccandole piano, attendendo, fra le carezze leggere che stava riservando agli angoli, una risposta. Che arrivò nel momento in cui sentì il nano cercare le sue labbra, mentre lui affondava la lingua nella sua bocca per la prima volta con sensuale lentezza, ma con una passione che raramente metteva, sentì l'altro scivolare indietro sulle lenzuola, quelle mani grandi ruvide nei capelli le dita intrecciate tra i suoi fili dorati mentre lui, a cavalcioni su quel corpo caldo solido, non smetteva di muovere intrecciare la lingua con la sua.

Si separarono, il suo dolce sapore ancora sulle labbra gli fece sussurrare quella domanda "Chi sei? Come puoi arrivare a farmi desiderare di trovarti qui, ogni notte" lo bacia di nuovo impedendogli di parlare "non dovevo porgerti domande dovevo sentirti come solo tu sai parlare"

Sorride a quelle parole "La mia vita è un po' come la tua, ho perso quanto avevo di più caro e nulla potrà restituirlo, sono quello che sono ora, e mi piace, lascio che l'amore non mi tocchi, non credere che io non abbia affetti o la mia vita sia priva di amore, solo non permetto più ad una sola persona di governare il mio cuore. Vivo di passione e desiderio, ho amici e amanti. Ricopro un alto grado nel mio regno è sono un guerriero, un figlio stesso della natura. Ti cerco perchè tu mi sfidi con le tue parole, ma non mi sottometti al tuo volere, lasci il mio essere libero ma mi incateni a questa stanza" non lo credeva gli stava parlando "Mi chiedi chi sono, Nano"

Gli poggia due dita sulle labbra per non farlo continuare "Ho capito chi sei... un elfo fuori razza" sorride sapendo che non può vederlo, spalanca gli occhi quando la sua leggera risata riempie il silenzio della stanza

"Mi hai colto in pieno..." lo sente rialzarsi da lui, mentre si avvicina alla porta aprendola "A domani... Nano"

La porta si apri con il solito cigolio, facendolo sorridere, si volta su un fianco ascoltando quei passi leggeri, aspettando di sentire il peso quasi inconsistente di quell'ombra, ormai familiare e attesa, stendersi vicino a lui "Da quando ti infili nel mio letto?"

"Da quando so che è quello che desideri, che io faccia"

"Sei troppo sicuro di te, Elfo" mentre parlavano le loro voci restavano basse, quasi un mormorio, mentre i volti si avvicinavano sempre di più, sfiorandosi nel buio totale, gli piaceva lo facevano di proposito, il contatto della voce poi quello del corpo... ed infine quello delle loro labbra.

"Dimmi che non è così... mentiresti solo a te stesso, Nano"

Gli sfiora con un dito le labbra, percorrendole, gustandone la morbidezza "Devi avere una bella bocca"

"Non è l'unica cosa bella, che ho"

Gli afferra la nuca tirandolo contro di lui, allungando il volto per chiudere quelle labbra irriverenti e maliziose, con le sue in un bacio leggero.

"Visto che avevo ragione... tu vuoi che io entri, nel tuo letto"

Sorride mordendogli il labbro inferiore "E' l'unico modo per metterti a tacere" e prima che potesse ribattere, gli chiude di nuovo le labbra con le sue, intrecciando le dita tra i suoi capelli morbidi.

Ogni altra notte fu così, entrava in quella stanza buia aspettando di sentire quella voce, sorrideva senza rispondere alle sue parole, si avvicinava stendendosi vicino a lui, voltandosi sul fianco guardando la sua ombra, senza bisogno di parlare, non voleva più parlare voleva baciare le sue labbra, sentirlo conoscerlo attraverso il corpo ora.

Attendeva la sera, aspettava quel mondo parallelo in cui si erano rinchiusi passando il giorno a chiedersi perchè gli piacesse tanto, stare lì a farsi lambire, parlare o semplicemente stare in silenzio. Sospira accarezzando piano il suo destriero, era giunto in quel villaggio per non sostare più di pochi giorni, in cerca di qualche corpo che potesse smuoverlo dai suoi pensieri, invece erano passate settimane e lui aveva trovato qualcuno con cui essere se stesso, senza sapere nulla di più di quello che si erano detti, senza cercare di più, si scontravano con le parole, per poi perdersi in baci sempre più frenetici, passionali. Il suo corpo reagisce al ricordo di un profumo diverso da quelli a cui era abituato, reagisce al ricordo di quel corpo solido caldo, di quei muscoli possenti... lo desiderava voleva il suo corpo tanto, quanto aveva voluto all'inizio la sua voce, la sua malinconia, le sue parole.

Il rumore delle fucine avrebbe dovuto coprire quello dei suoi pensieri, ma nulla, continuava a battere il metallo caldo, mentre il sudore scendeva sulla sua pelle rendendola lucida, i muscoli tesi anche troppo nonostante lo sforzo, se prima odiava la sua vita chiusa nelle tenebre, ora le attendeva con ansia per sentire quella porta aprirsi, per sentire la sua voce quella presenza dove prima c'era solo solitudine... E quando quella voce maliziosa e derisoria si spegneva, erano le sue labbra fresche, morbide a portarlo in quella luce che tanto gli mancava, perchè era quello, che era riuscito a fare quel elfo squarciare le tenebre che gli imprigionavano il cuore, non tutte ma le più cupe si erano dissolte. La sua presenza rendeva tutto diverso, con lui non aveva bisogno di maschere, non doveva nascondere le sue angosce e tormenti. Il suo essere veniva fuori, si apriva come forse non aveva più fatto dopo la perdita di suo padre, cosa sapeva di lui nulla poche frasi eppure non gli importava.

Stringe le labbra battendo più forte il martello, come il loro rapporto si fosse spostato sul piano fisico non lo sapeva, sapeva solo che il suo corpo reagiva a quel profumo alle sue mani, che quei momenti di languido piacere stavano diventando indispensabili per il suo corpo, come la sua voce per la sua anima. Stringe il pugno sul martello calandolo ancora più forte sul ferro rovente tanto da stancarne un piccolo pezzo "Ehiii Nano, devi forgiare non distruggere il ferro, vedi di rimediare... incapace" stringe le labbra, sarebbe bastato poco per mettere a tacerlo, quell'arrogane uomo che non faceva altro che insultarlo, era stufo di quel tono arrogante presuntuoso, sospira, no quella vita non la sopportava più. Si morse le labbra a sangue per fermare sia la lingua, che la mano.

Nubi oscure vagavano pericolose nel cielo notturno, stava salendo ancora una volta quelle scale, gli piaceva aspettare la notte e salirle, come gli piaceva il buio di quella stanza, come gli piaceva lui rendeva i suoi sensi acuti e desiderosi, tanto che ogni altra cosa diventava meno importante nel momento stesso, in cui varcava quella soglia, i suoi pensieri svanivano o meglio venivano fuori ed era come se quel vorticare di domande finisse, ridandogli di nuovo tranquillità dal tormento che l'aveva spinto a partire dal suo regno. Spinge la porta il solito cigolio, il buio non totale stavolta lo colpisce, e il nano non su quelle lenzuola ad attenderlo, ma di fronte a quella finestra, un piccolo spiraglio di luce illuminava quella stanza, un faccio unico non molto luminoso dalla finestra fino al pavimento.

"A cosa stai pensando?" lo chiese così di riflesso, quell'ombra gli sembrava così lontana in quel momento, lo vide voltare il volto di poco verso di lui.

"Hai mai avuto paura, di vivere una vita di tenebra e rimpianto?"

Sussulta a quella frase, cosa rispondergli, si lascia scivolare a terra "Si... ma non chiedermi di parlartene è un velo che non posso sollevare, è qualcosa di cui non parlo più, da così tanto. Ma posso dirti che *quando ero un fanciullo non mi piaceva il buio. Non per mostri o ombre o quello che di solito si racconta nelle favole per spaventare i marmocchi. Ma per il nulla che mi circondava. Poi col tempo ho imparato che il buio non cancella ciò che la luce mostra e che ogni cosa resta dov'è e non cambia*"

Sorride a quelle parole, per poi voltarsi di nuovo verso quel piccolo lembo sollevato delle tende, guardava il cielo, le nuvole minacciose di pioggia "Io le ho odiate, vivo nella tenebra costante anche di giorno, niente e nessuno che portasse la luce... neanche un suo piccolo riflesso. Prima la mia vita era piena di luce e voci felici, poi è stata solo tenebra e disprezzo. Ora..." si volta completamente verso di lui "... ora invece ho conosciuto le tenebre e la leggera luce che custodiscono, so di che materia è fatta: voce derisoria e beffarda ma limpida e cristallina"

L'elfo sorrise a quelle parole "Vieni qui, ti sarà più facile vedere quella leggera luce, e sentire quella voce"

"Ma davvero..."

"E' un ordine, nano" disse maliziosamente

"Io non prendo ordini da nessuno, Elfo"

Sorridendo iniziò a gattonare verso il di lui, lo raggiunse e lo strattonò fino a farlo cadere sonoramente a terra, rise per il gemito di dolore che sentì uscire dalle sue labbra, si mise su di lui tra le sue gambe leggermente aperte, lo sentì sospirare per la pressione dei loro corpi uno su l'altro "Lo sai che sono un Elfo importante nel mio regno, che dà ordini" gli sussurrò scherzando "non accetto rifiuti da nessuno, soprattutto da un nano" lo sentì rilassarsi sotto di lui.

"Ti compiacciono perchè li porti allo sfinimento Elfo, ed io non prendo ordini da te, per quanto possa essere alto il tuo grado... il mio è molto più alto, quindi..." ribalta le posizioni portandolo sotto di se sorridendo "sono io a dare gli ordini". Voltandosi erano finiti per entrare nel piccolo raggio di luce, nulla di loro era visibile solo le labbra, Thorin fissò quella bocca rossa piena, sensuale, era esattamente come l'aveva immaginata anzi ancora più bella, allungò un dito per per correrla, poco gli importava che anche quella parte di lui fosse visibile "Finalmente, posso vederle..."

Non aveva fatto caso a dove stavano cadendo, ed ora guardava quella bocca sottile contornata da una barba virile, quelle labbra che aveva baciato, quella bocca che lo sfidava era lì sarebbe bastato poco per vedere il suo viso, sussulta quando quel dito percorre i contorni delle sue labbra disegnandoli, quella mano grande ruvida leggermente segnata. Il respiro si fa più rapido, non poteva raggiungere quella bocca, se non mostrando il suo viso, lo spinge di lato lontano da quella fonte di luce, non era ancora quel momento, stendendosi su di lui "Allora merito una ricompensa per questo" posa le labbra sulle sue, piano come a disegnarle, sospira languidamente prima di accedere con la lingua all'interno, cercando la sua in un gioco lento e sensuale, si tende quando sente le sue mani su di lui, conosceva il suo tocco, ma sapere anche come erano fatte era eccitante.

Si porta di nuovo tra le sue gambe dove scivola, le mani affondate nei suoi capelli, a saggiare i contorni del suo viso, geme nella sua bocca per la ruvidezza della barba sotto la pelle, mentre l'altra mano si scontra con il piccolo orecchino messo sulla zona alta dell'orecchio, iniziando a giocarci. Il suo corpo reagisce a quello, al suo profumo e inizia a muoversi, strusciandosi su di lui.

Vedere le sue labbra, vedere una parte di lui che per prima l'aveva provocato con la voce e poi con baci sempre più passionali, gli aveva spento il cervello si stava facendo trasportare dall'istinto, dalle sue mani che percorrevano quella pelle coperta, come non avevano mai fatto possessive esigenti, quando sente il suo corpo strusciare sopra di lui lo sposta di nuovo di lato intrecciando le gambe con le sue, con un sospiro scende con la bocca lungo il collo godendo dei suoi movimenti, di come l'elfo lo lasciasse fare spostandosi, dandogli ancora più accesso alla sua pelle. Ritorna sulla sua bocca mordendola, succhiando il labbro inferiore giocandoci, fino a che il proprietario di quella bocca non aveva reclamato un bacio profondo, ogni piccola parte di se gli gridava di prenderlo di togliere la barriera dei vestiti... solo "E' ora..." un sospiro appena si separano.

Il gemito di protesta, unita alla frustrazione del suo corpo ormai in fiamme, fanno ridere il nano "Non ho chiuso occhio a causa tua... ti lamenti tu"

"Ne ho il diritto" si rialza piano allontanandosi da quel calore, da quel corpo a fatica, cammina all'indietro come a non voler perdere nessun movimento di quell'ombra ancora a terra "Come è mio diritto... prendermi quello che mi hai negato, stanotte" sorride maliziosamente leccandosi le labbra, piano esce da quella stanza.

Fissava vuotamente il panorama fuori da quella grotta, che era diventato il suo rifugio, non sempre si avventurava nel villaggio non gli importava non ne era interessato, aveva girato per quelle strade solo per cercare dove lavorava ma niente, se lui spariva da quel villaggio alle prime luci dell'alba il nano ne veniva quasi inghiottito. Fuori stava calando la notte eppure lui restava fermo, per la prima volta da quando l'aveva conosciuto non correva verso quelle scale e in quella stanza, appena le ombre della sera scendevano. Da quanto tempo sono qui, la mia lettera a Legolas sarà giunta a Rivendel, forse il mio amico si starà chiedendo quale attrattiva mi trattenga in questo luogo, chissà se gli avrebbe mai raccontato di quell'incontro, di lui. Sorride, conoscendo Legolas e la poca considerazione che aveva per i nani, forse era meglio non raccontargli nulla per ora "A breve dovrò riprendere il mio cammino" il nitrito del suo cavallo lo fa sorridere "Sei stanco, di stare sempre chiuso qui... vero?" si alza accarezzando l'animale dolcemente, il suo tempo in quel posto stava finendo... il loro tempo stava finendo.

Quando entrò, il silenzio lo accolse, si avvicinò al letto il respiro pesante e la completa immobilità del nano, gli fecero capire che si era addormentato. Sorrise, si avvicinò a quel corpo addormentato beandosi del calore che sentiva, si stese vicino a lui "Ma bene, questa me la paghi, addormentarti quando avresti potuto avermi" l'aria leggera che entrava dalla finestra era fresca sulla pelle, si sistema meglio su quel giaciglio. Non si decideva a svegliarlo, gli piaceva quella sensazione di potere, sorride lasciando scendere la mano fino a scontrasi con il collo della casacca, quella pelle calda, le imperfezioni che sentiva, lo sente voltarsi mettersi disteso sulla schiena sospirando leggermente. Si lecca le labbra, sentiva il suo tocco nel sonno, si abbassa stando attento a non muoversi troppo, baciando il collo toccando appena la pelle con la punta della lingua.

Lo sente inarcarsi e il respiro farsi più affannoso, morde piano quella zona non voleva svegliarlo, doveva essere stanco da quando entrava in quella stanza, non aveva più riposato tanto, ogni notte arrivava sempre prima per poter condividere quegli attimi, e immaginava che durante il giorno non poteva concedersi un minuto di pausa.

Quel pensiero gli fa incupire lo sguardo, chi era perchè doveva sacrificarsi così, aveva cercato di capirlo dalle sue frasi e l'unico regno che gli era venuto in mente era Erebor, solo perchè lui doveva portare quel fardello sulle spalle se non era... un movimento leggero, lo scuote da quei pensieri.

Lo guarda trattenendo il respiro restando fermo, fino a che capisce che non si era svegliato, si stende sul ventre poggiando una mano sotto il mento, l'altra accarezzava piano la delicata fossetta alla base del collo, percepiva il battito costante lento, un cuore forte e valoroso e allo stesso tempo triste e malinconico. Resta così per un po' fino a che non si rialza per andarsene, però voleva lasciargli un segno per fargli capire che era stato lì, sorride prende uno dei pugnali nascosto nello stivale e lo conficca nel comodino "Così sai, cosa mi verrò a prendere domani sera"

Attendeva quella porta aprirsi, e stavolta non c'era nessun sorriso sulle sue labbra, si tende appena il cigolio riempie l'aria "Ma bene ora entri e esci da questa stanza, senza avvisarmi" era talmente stanco ieri notte che non era riuscito a stare sveglio, e quando si era svegliato la mattina aveva avvertito quel profumo delicato sulle lenzuola e trovato quel pugnale di indubbia fattura elfica, a confermare che era stato lì, non gli era piaciuto sapeva che il loro patto silenzioso di non vedersi non era stato infranto, ma lo stesso il pensiero l'aveva tormento come lo stavano tormentando tanti pensieri in quei giorni. Quando percepisce i suoi passi vicini allunga il pugnale che aveva lasciato, puntandoglielo contro "No farlo mai più"

"Mi minacci con la mia stessa arma..." un mormorio basso e con un movimento fluido prese l'altro pugnale che nascondeva nello stivale, incrociando la lama con la sua "Non è saggio sfidare un Elfo, al buio" Rimasero a lungo a lasciare che il tempo scorresse su di loro fermi in quella posizione, fino che il nano non si allontano posando il pugnale sul comodino con un tonfo sordo, assottigliando lo sguardo l'elfo fece lo stesso. Non sapeva perchè ma percepiva qualcosa di strano in lui. Lo sentì sedersi sul letto appoggiandosi al muro, non faticava immaginare la testa china i capelli a nascondere il volto, e quelle labbra che aveva visto, atteggiate di tristezza.

Sentiva il bisogno di allontanarsi da lui, c'erano troppi sentimenti che vorticavano dentro di lui, agitandolo, aveva bisogno d'aria, faceva caldo dentro quella stanza oppure era lui a sentirlo. Si appoggiò contro il muro fresco e rimase immobile, dopo il tonfo delle armi nessun rumore più, anche i loro respiri erano impercettibili. Sorrise amaramente "A breve andrò via, non voglio più stare qui, questo luogo non mi appartiene" scuote la testa "anche se non so quale luogo possa appartenermi, oramai" sospira "Anche se mi ha donato te, il mio tempo qui è finito" stringe i pugni "Inoltre tu a breve andrai via, verso la tua vita eterna, verso coloro che ti sono cari. Quanto ti ci vorrà prima che io diventi solo un ricordo sbiadito nelle sabbie del tempo... una voce bisbigliata lontano portata dal vento" affonda il viso nelle braccia incrociate sulle ginocchia.

Di puro istinto, come i passi che l'avevano guidato in quella stanza, andò da lui, salì sul letto, inginocchiandosi di fronte, piegandosi fino ad appoggiare la fronte sulla sua testa i lunghi capelli biondi scivolarono come a proteggerli da invisibili occhi, lo sentì sussultare senza dire nulla, lunghi attimi di silenzio "E' vero che non resterò qui, non è il mio posto, come non lo è per te" chiude gli occhi muovendo la fronte sui suoi capelli "Ma come puoi credere che diverrai un ricordo sbiadito" rilascia andare il respiro "Sono partito dal mio regno, perchè avevo bisogno di qualcuno con cui abbassare muri senza che pretendesse nulla da me, sono questo Elfo quello che hai imparato a conoscere parlo poco di ciò che la mia anima cela, ma tu ci sei riuscito tra le frasi che ho pronunciato, in questa stanza c'è tanto di me, più di quello che conoscono coloro che camminano da ere al mio fianco . Non credevo di incontrare qualcuno come te qui, volevo solo perdermi, divertirmi dove nessuno mi conosce, prima di portare i miei passi, dove la mia anima sa che troverà sempre conforto" sorride " Invece ho trovato te, sarà stato il buio, ma mi sembra di conoscerti da sempre, di poterti aprire la mia anima, perchè so che nulla di quello che dirò sarà usato contro di me, per farmi del male... non c'è nebbia o tempo, dove perderò il tuo ricordo"

"Non dirlo, solo i potenti conoscono il destino, è lei la vita, strappa dalle mie mani tutto ciò che reputo importante e prezioso. Anche per questo non sono vicino ai miei familiari, mi strapperebbe anche loro, perchè sa bene che non sempre ho la forza di trattenere a me, quello che ho di più caro" sorride allungando una mano sul suo torace "Sei solo... un'ombra che svanisce alle prime luci del sole, sei un illusione che lei mi ha mandato per prendersi ancora una volta gioco di me" sospira amaramente "Sei un essere immortale, tu continuerai a vivere quando io sarò solo polvere, come puoi dire che ti ricorderai di me"

Rimase in silenzio, gli sollevò il viso con le mani toccandolo con i palmi, la barba ispida quelle labbra che conosceva, no non le voleva sentire quelle parole, ed era inutile spiegare a quell'anima in tormento, qualcosa che ora non avrebbe capito "Toccami" è quella mano sul suo petto la sentì stringersi sul tessuto della sua tunica "Si... toccami, non sono un'ombra, sono fatto di carne e sangue. Di ere e ricordi che non svaniranno, neanche quando chi ho incontrato lungo il mio cammino è diventato polvere, e risiede dove non mi è concesso andare" sospira "Non svanirai tu... che possiedi una parte di me, che non conoscevo neanch'io"

Lo fece, sussultando leggermente a quelle parole, lo toccò come forse non aveva mai fatto nei giorni passati, non per passione, ma desiderio di "vederlo" passando in ampi gesti le proprie mani su di lui, sulla stoffa leggera, sui lati del torace, di nuovo sul petto, poi sui fianchi, sulle forme regolari del viso, tra quei capelli di cui non conosceva il colore, ma immaginava fossero fili dorati, sugli occhi, più giù, in una carezza innocente. Lo sentì gemere e sorrise, fermando le sue mani.

"Ora mi credi che non sono un'ombra che svanirà con il sole?" chiese quando sentì quelle mani allontanarsi, accarezzandogli il volto, il corpo in fiamme per quei tocchi, sospira impedendogli di rispondere "Nano, domani notte mi prenderò ,ciò che mi hai negato per tre volte consecutive. Non ti salverà ne l'alba, ne il sonno, ne la malinconia"

"Stai tentando di sedurmi... o di minacciarmi"

"Entrambe" sfiorandogli con due dita il mento, si allontanò camminando piano e sparì in quello che restava della notte, dietro quella porta, sapendo che domani quando sarebbe tornato, avrebbe saputo chi era... conosciuto il suo viso... un viso da ricordare come avrebbe ricordato per sempre la sua anima, così affine alla sua eppure così diversa.

Aveva detto addio a quelle fucine di pece e fumo, agli sguardi derisori degli uomini, avrebbe continuato a lavorare ma non per loro, solo per il suo popolo con il suo popolo, la solitudine forse se la sarebbe sempre portata con se, era la sua punizione per non aver salvato la sua patria e parte della sua famiglia, ma non sarebbe stato più solo avrebbe avuto qualcuno vicino con cui affrontarla. Come solo non era stato in quelle notti, sorride uscendo da quel luogo per non tornarci più, la sera era appena scesa le tenebre stavano avanzavano piano, ma è l'alba che lui attendeva, quando il colore rosa si sarebbe sparso nel cielo blu' rivelandogli quel volto, il proprietario di quell'ombra notturna, che alleviava senza saperlo le sue pene. Si ferma appoggiandosi a quella porta prima di aprirla, alza lo sguardo profondo verso il cielo ora... ora lo vedeva di nuovo, vicino immutabile, gentile.

"Conosco finalmente la risposta alla mia domanda... sei tu il prigioniero, io solo libero di scegliere di andarmene, di combattere o arrendermi" sorride aprendo la porta "Tu puoi solo stare a guardare"

Con un sorriso malizioso chiuse la porta lasciando fuori la brezza che lo seguiva, il vento caldo, lo sguardo delle stelle la notte stessa, si avvicinò al letto, lasciandosi scivolare di dosso la tunica, come anche gli stivali che abbandonò senza riguardo prima di arrivare a salire dove l'ombra che sarebbe stata suo amante, restava immobile ferma "Non dirmi che sei di nuovo addormentato, potrei arrabbiarmi" la mano scattò senza che lui potesse spostarsi, portandolo su di lui sulle sue gambe. Come la prima volta che si erano "parlati", e come quella volta si persero giocando con le loro labbra mordendole, succhiandole, fino a che il bisogno d'aria li fece allontanare "Mmm... No non stai dormendo" strinse tra le mani la pelle calda, per la prima volta senza inutili stoffe, sospira per la bellissima sensazione dei quelle mani grandi un po' ruvide su di se, sulla sua pelle nuda. Finalmente, quanto l'aveva voluto in quelle notti, sentire il suo corpo su di se, sotto di se, dentro di se, quella forza quel fuoco che sentiva come lava incandescente, sospira più forte.

Si allontanò di poco dal dolce sapore di quelle labbra "Sei perspicace, tra un po' ti accorgerai di quanto sono sveglio" lo strinse con rinnovata passione, le lenzuola frusciavano sotto di loro, mentre le sue mani lambivano la pelle che trovavano libera da inutili stoffe, e le labbra si incontravano ancora e ancora. Si stese sul letto portandolo sopra di lui, gli piaceva averlo addosso sentire il suo peso, un leggero gemito gli esce dalle labbra nel sentire quella pelle fresca e morbida senza imperfezioni sul suo corpo, la carezza sensuale dei suoi capelli.

"Toccami… tocca la mia pelle" un sussurro caldo e sensuale

Portò la mano verso il basso, vicino all'apertura dei pantaloni, scostando un lembo di stoffa insinuandovi sotto le dita, il contatto rubò un ansito all'elfo, facendolo sorridere, le sue mani salirono lentamente verso lo sterno, passando sull'addome, vicino al piccolo incavo dell'ombelico, fino al petto, i capezzoli gustando piano la sua pelle liscia perfetta, scoprendola come aveva scoperto il suo essere. Lì si fermarono.

"Continua…. segui le linee del mio corpo, immaginami, la senti la mia pelle? Senti come si accende al passaggio delle tue mani. Cosa devo fare per averle in ogni parte di me?" una richiesta maliziosa velata di comando

"Lasciarti.. solo... toccare" Continuò ad accarezzarlo ancora a lungo, seguendo quei muscoli aggraziati, sentendo la pelle e il calore, poteva quasi vederlo, le linee del suo corpo, le forme del viso che tante volte aveva sentito sotto le mani, la voce e il profumo. Sospirò lasciandosi andare, a quello che anche il suo corpo gridava.

L'elfo, sorrise maliziosamente, mettendosi a cavalcioni afferrò una delle mani del nano e la portò sul proprio petto, facendosi accarezzare lentamente sulla pelle sensibile dei capezzoli gemendo piano. Portando quella mano sempre più giù lasciandola scendere sul rigonfiamento dei pantaloni, piegandosi su di lui sulle sue labbra penetrandole sensualmente con la lingua, mentre le proprie mani scendevano giù a togliere l'ultima stoffa che ancora non gli permetteva di sentire quella virilità la forza di quel corpo, si sollevò in ginocchio sopra di lui e prendendo i bordo dei pantaloni li strattonò facendoli scivolare via lentamente dalla sua pelle, il frusciare di quella stoffa l'eccitò.

Era il suo turno di sentirlo di toccarlo, percorse in lunghe e ampie carezze quel corpo, beandosi dei brividi che lo percorrevano, carezze insistenti sul petto, sulle braccia, sul ventre e sulla linea dei fianchi, accompagnate dai sospiri di piacere che non riuscivano a nascondere, quella pelle così diversa quei muscoli virili e forti. Si sollevo da quel corpo, per spogliarsi dell'ultimo indumento inutile. Risalì sul letto e si stese su di lui strappando un gemito lato ad entrambi, quando le loro eccitazioni si scontrarono, strusciandosi tra di loro.

"Chi ti dice che starai su tu, Elfo" lo baciò, ribaltando le posizioni portandolo sotto di se

"Se sei capace, posso stare anche sotto... ma ricordati se non dovessi essere all'altezza, mi prenderò quello che non hai saputo... darmi"

"Vedremo..." non parlò più, gli baciò una spalla, scendendo con la bocca lungo tutto il braccio, fino al polso scendendo baciando le punte delle dita una ad una, voleva giocare non dargli ancora quello che i loro corpi gridavano, anche se era una tortura gli piaceva, infine le lasciò per inseguire la linea dell'addome fino al ventre, giocò con la lingua nella piccola cavità dell'ombelico, fino a perdersi sull'inguine a mordere la pelle delicata accarezzandola con la barba ispida. Lo sentì gemere ed ansimare a quel gesto, lo ripeté sorridendo, sentendo la sua pelle tendersi.

"Ohhh, questo all'elfo piace" morse la pelle delicata

"Tu che dici, nano" l'aveva spinto sotto di se, gli piaceva quel vedersi attraverso il tatto, le bocche, il non sapere esattamente come fosse il suo corpo, l'eccitava. Iniziò a baciarlo a salire e scendere su di lui, il collo e l'incavo alla sua base, il petto sempre più giù sul ventre, sulla linea dei fianchi e più giù ancora, su una coscia, in baci possessivi fino all'interno coscia che torturò a lungo, mordendolo e leccandolo. La voglia di assaggiarlo alla fine prevalse su tutto, fece scivolare la lingua sulla punta dell'eccitazione, un gemito forte quasi un grido di sorpresa al suo gesto, riprese ad assaggiarlo, succhiandolo piano godendo dei gemiti che uscivano dalla sua bocca per un po' , sorrise risalendo quel corpo virile, senza dargli nulla di più, che una delicata carezza "Ti hanno fatto un grande, dono i Potenti"

"Che noto, apprezzi particolarmente" con un colpo di bacino lo riportò sotto di se, zittendolo con un bacio violento ed esigente dove le lingue lottavano per una finta supremazia intrecciandosi tra loro, sentire quel licenzioso piacere senza poterlo guardare, aveva risvegliato il lato più istintivo, una brama che non credeva di possedere. Si lasciò guidare dall'istinto lungo il suo corpo, percorrendolo di nuovo con le labbra con le mani soffermandosi allungo dove sentiva i suoi gemiti divenire più forti, assaggiò la sua eccitazione ne baciò la punta, per poi coprirlo di baci fino a lasciarlo scivolare nel caldo umido della sua bocca, succhiò una volta, poi lo lasciò libero, scatenando le sue proteste.

"Senti come protesta l'elfo"

"Se non la finisci ti riduco a supplicarmi"

Si era sollevato sulle braccia, iniziando a tracciargli una scia umida partendo dall'inguine fino al petto, per poi ridiscendere senza fare altro.

"Ohhh ho capito il Nano è inesperto..." quel tono beffardo e malizioso, lo faceva impazzire

"Molto inesperto... Elfo" iniziò a pizzicargli entrambi i capezzoli con le dita, e ridiscese col volto tra le sue gambe, mordicchiandogli delicatamente l'eccitazione. Ne saggiò piano la consistenza, affondando i denti senza però procurargli eccessivo dolore. A ogni tormento seguiva una lenta leccata gentile sullo stesso punto, e un bacio casto, lo sentì urlare, artigliandogli i capelli in una presa quasi dolorosa, sentiva il suo stesso sesso pulsare ferocemente, i suoi sensi tesi a godere del calore che li stava investendo, partendo dal suo ventre e spiralizzandosi in tutto il suo corpo.

"Di più...sì...non smettere...cosa stai aspettando un invito, scritto"

Scese con una mano ad accarezzargli i testicoli, sorridendo per quella frase, mentre l'altra iniziava a sfiorargli la piccola apertura, lo riprese dentro la sua bocca, iniziando a succhiare con bramosia, piccole e veloci leccate, morsi famelici e un lento, seducente succhiare.

Rilassò i muscoli, servendosi di tutte le cellule del suo corpo per assaporare il piacere che la bocca ardente del nano e la sua lingua, che si muoveva senza sosta, gli stavano donando. I suoi occhi socchiusi fissavano il soffitto senza vederlo, e la bocca si aprì leggermente aspirando con avidità e fatica l'aria fresca. Si abbandonò completamente a quegli istanti, sciogliendosi nella pozza luminosa di piacere che l'altro gli stava offrendo, le mani nei suoi capelli strette per impedirgli di allontanarsi, una gamba sollevata sulla sua spalla a premere sul suo corpo, si sentì risucchiare con maggiore forza dentro quella bocca, si inarcò contro di lui, venendo tra quelle labbra avide del suo sapore, con un gemito più alto. Quella bocca possessiva calò di nuovo sulla sua, che si schiuse in quel bacio dal sapore diverso, i corpi che si muovevano insieme, si strusciò contro di lui, facendogli sentire quanto ancora, il desiderio ardesse dentro di lui.

Risalì su quel volto baciandolo in ogni piccola parte, picchiettò con la lingua la punta del suo orecchio, mordendola piano, sentì quel corpo tendersi contro di lui con un sospiro profondo, mentre le sue mani cercavano di allontanarlo da quel punto.

"Non la punta dell'orec...chio"

"Ma guarda... ho trovato un punto sensibile" sorride soffiando piano nel suo orecchio, con la lingua si spostò con malvagia lentezza lungo la sua mascella fino al mento, dove i suoi denti lasciarono piccoli archetti sulla pelle morbida. Non contento, scese assaggiando anche la cute delicata del collo, che presto fu segnata da numerosi morsi rossi, che non poteva vedere. I sospiri incontrollati dell'elfo lo spinsero a osare di più, succhiò un capezzolo fino a farlo diventare quasi viola. I loro bacini si mossero cercando un contatto profondo tra loro, non poteva più aspettare, il suo corpo sudato scottava per l'eccitazione, si posizionò meglio tra le sue gambe, sospirò alla carezza lasciva con cui l'elfo le chiuse intorno ai suoi fianchi, ed iniziò a penetrarlo con lentezza, per torturarlo, senza concedergli un vero appagamento.

"Stai...giocando... troppo" un bisbiglio carico di desiderio, con un colpo di bacino lo riportò sotto di lui, afferrandogli la gola con una mano senza stringerlo troppo ma abbastanza per impedirgli di muoversi, e si lasciò andare sulla sua eccitazione, calando con una spinta decisa. Urlò inarcando la schiena, per sopportare il leggero dolore, i capelli gli inondarono la schiena, sentì le sue mani sui fianchi accarezzarlo piano, impedendogli di muoversi.

"No..n...pot..e..vi... "

"Mi...hai...provocato...troppo"

Senza fretta prese a muoversi, lo sentì scivolare dentro e fuori di lui, giocando con il suo corpo caldo che lo racchiudeva, si inarcò cercando di approfondire il contatto, il corpo dell'altro dentro di sé lo stava portando con lentezza verso un agognata estasi, socchiuse gli occhi, stingendo le cosce sui suoi fianchi e la mano, ancora stretta alla sua gola, inarcò la schiena poggiando l'altra mano sulla coscia leggermente piegata del nano dietro di lui, per spingersi sempre più a fondo su quell'eccitazione che lo violava. Schiuse le labbra, appena lo sentì sfiorare con insistenza il particolare punto dentro di se.

"N-n-non ti fermare...ora... continua" gemette ormai preda del piacere

"No...n...ho...nessuna...intenzione...di" il piacere troppo grande per riuscire a finire la frase, prese a spingere con forza crescente, incitato dai gemiti dell'altro e dal suo corpo che danzava sopra di lui muovendosi, accogliendolo sempre di più, sapere che era lui la causa di tanto piacere gli procurava un senso di invincibilità, voleva di più da quella carne bollente che lo avvolgeva stretto, desiderava possedere ogni singola parte del suo corpo. Affondò quasi con violenza dentro di lui, prendendo ad accarezzargli l'eccitazione tra le gambe con lo stesso vigore, spingendosi completamente alzando il bacino per andare incontro a le sue movenze. Lo sentì rispondere a quelle spinte con la stessa bramosia, accogliendolo ancora più in profondità. I gemiti di entrambi si mescolarono, in grida di puro piacere, fino a che Thorin affondò dentro di lui in un'ultima disperata spinta, con un urlo strozzato venne dentro quel corpo, continuando ad accarezzarlo fino a sentire la sua calda essenza tra le mani.

Il silenzio e il buio tornarono padroni, solo i respiri irregolari che piano piano tornavano normali, si sollevò lentamente lasciandolo scivolare fuori dal suo corpo, stendendosi al suo fianco, le loro mani si cercarono in quell'oscurità che li circondava stringendosi piano, ma anche prima c'era tutta quell'oscurità non se ne era reso conto. Continuò a guardare il buio intorno a loro, fino a che i respiri non divennero normali.

"Sono, stato all'altezza...ho saputo darti quello che volevi? Oppure, ora ti prenderai quello che non hai avuto"

Non faticava ad immaginare il sorrisino beffardo, ne una luce di sfida nei suoi occhi "No, ma un giorno me lo prenderò, Nano" sorride leccandosi le labbra, sospirando nel sentire il suo sapore "Posso dirmi altamente soddisfatto, per ora" le loro mani si strinsero di più, un contatto che la voce ora non riusciva a dare. La notte trascorse così, nel silenzio l'unico contatto quella stretta, fino a quando si mosse leggermente e il nano non parlò di nuovo

"Andrai via?"

"No, io non andrò via"

Non c'erano più parole, l'unica cosa che restava da fare era attendere l'alba, distesi l'uno di fianco a l'altro gli occhi incatenati all'ombra che riuscivano a intravedere, mentre la tensione diventava sempre più palpabile, ad ogni nuova strale di luce che si adagiava leggera sulla linea dell'orizzonte, tra l'indaco e il rosa pallido, ed entrambi chiusero gli occhi, fino a che un timido raggio si fece strada nel fitto mantello d'oscurità che aveva sempre avvolto quella stanza. Ancora troppo poco per vedersi, per aprire gli occhi e guardarsi per la prima volta, ma il sole sorge velocemente, l'alba avanzava, la luce entrò irradiandosi silenziosa negli angoli, risalendo dal pavimento ai muri, ai piedi del letto, salendo sui loro corpi fino ai loro visi, dove baciò piano le loro palpebre chiuse.

Thorin aprì gli occhi, rimase a fissare la pelle candida davanti a sé riusciva a vederla, vi passò le dita sopra, lasciandole salire piano su quei muscoli forti e aggraziati fino a passare la mano su quel volto, ancora un attimo ancora ombre, poi posò i suoi occhi su un viso conosciuto e sconosciuto insieme, estraneo alla sua vista, ma noto ai suoi sensi, alle sue mani...

aveva baciato e si era lasciato baciare da quelle labbra che conosceva

aveva accarezzato quella pelle candida

quegli occhi di impetuosa acqua cristallina, si erano silenziosamente incontrati al buio con i suoi, senza che lo sapesse

aveva toccato quei fili di seta dorata, che ora rilucevano sotto i raggi del sole

Un viso bellissimo, perfetto, che lo fissava come aveva sempre immaginato, con quello sguardo di sfrontata malizia, di ere infinite di coraggio e forza, di guerra e malinconia. Aprì le labbra "Dimmi il tuo nome"

Si dimenticò all'istante, appena i suoi occhi incontrarono quel volto, di essere a sua volta osservato e lo guardò veramente. I suoi occhi si spalancarono, il viso del nano che aveva davanti non gli era sconosciuto, conosceva quegli occhi blu' li aveva visti una sola volta ed ancora li ricordava, conosceva quel fuoco che li animava, come la virilità delle linee nobili del suo volto. Ed in un momento rivisse quel giorno, la marcia verso Erebor, le fiamme l'orrore della paura e della morte, l'odore nauseabondo di carne bruciata, e quel principe di un regno andato perduto che supplicava aiuto al suo signore, senza ricevere altro che un muto rifiuto... fra tanti proprio tu dovevi comparire sul mio cammino, proprio tu dovi celarti nel buio e prenderti una parte di me, che ti è sempre appartenuta...

_L'avevano percepito dal primo battito di ali l'arrivo del Drago del Nord, da molto sapevano che erano irrequieti, che si stavano spostando verso terre ricche d'oro, l'aria stessa gli aveva inviato il messaggio di pericolo quel giorno, il loro Re li aveva esortati alla marcia verso Dele ed Erebor, lui che nella sua saggezza sapeva da tempo che sarebbe accaduto. Da capitano aveva visto i suoi guerrieri pronti alla battaglia, marciare verso un destino forse di morte, ma fieri come aveva insegnato loro ad essere._

_Più si avvicinavano alla valle, più l'odore di morte e terrore era forte, eppure nulla di quello che aveva immaginato era minimamente paragonabile allo spettacolo che si era presentato ai suoi occhi. Dele, la città degli uomini che ben conosceva era un ammasso di macerie in fiamme, dove i pochi superstiti, cercavano di fuggire, tra urla e disperazione. Come la disperazione si poteva vedere nella fuga verso l'esterno della montagna solitaria da parte dei nani, il grande portale distrutto, fiamme e desolazione, quello che restava di un popolo ricco e prospero. Il drago doveva essere arrivato al suo premio, costringendoli a quella fuga disperata._

_L'ordine del re di fermarsi a guardare, quell'orribile spettacolo gli era sembrato strano, perchè non scendere a valle ad aiutare almeno i superstiti... ed in quel momento l'aveva visto... _

_quel giovane principe che cercava di mettere in salvo il suo popolo _

_i suoi occhi fermarsi e posarsi su di loro, sul suo re_

_il suo chiedere aiuto, la supplica quasi in quella voce roca e profonda gli era entrata dentro come una carezza disperata_

_ed infine l'ordine di tornare indietro del sovrano, e quegli occhi colmi di fievole speranza, luccicare di rabbia e rancore_

_non li aveva dimenticati, non aveva dimenticato, non avrebbe potuto dimenticarlo...lui sapeva chi era_

"Thorin... figlio di Thror... figlio di Thain" l'aveva solo sussurrato sulla scia di quel ricordo, un lampo indefinito attraversò quello sguardo blu come un cielo notturno, sorrise.

Thorin abbassò lo sguardo, era normale che lui lo conoscesse, non rinnegava i suoi padri ne chi era, ma con lui avrebbe voluto solo essere quella persona che aveva imparato a conoscere, quel nano con cui aveva parlato nelle notti al buio di quella piccola stanza, ma come sempre il suo nome, le sue sconfitte arrivavano prima di lui, anche quando restavano celate... solo non con la creatura che aveva davanti, non con lui... lui che era riuscito a "vederlo" nel buio, doveva "vederlo" anche in quella luce. Allungo la mano sul suo viso, portando gli occhi nei suoi "Dimmi il tuo nome" una supplica quasi

Strinse la sua mano ferma sulla sua guancia, poteva leggere nei suoi occhi cosa si stava animando dentro di lui, sospira "Quando saprai chi sono e da dove vengo, non temerai più il tuo nome, ed odierai il mio" lo sente sussultare a quella frase, ma non ferma le sue parole "Lanthir Siriatharion, capitano dei guardini del Reame Boscoso"

Si allontana di scatto da lui, lasciando ricadere la mano e abbassando gli occhi, di tanti elfi, di tanti popoli immortali proprio da quel regno, e al comando di quel sovrano, la vita ancora un volta si beffava di lui giocava con le sue convinzioni, prendendolo in giro. Lui che aveva giurato odio per tutta quella stirpe, dal suo Re all'ultimo dei suoi servitori, lui che avrebbe voluto dare sofferenza e morte la stessa subita dal suo popolo quel giorno, a tutti quegli elfi che dall'altura avevano guardato, la loro disperazione senza far nulla, fino a voltare loro le spalle... "Tu eri li quel giorno..." non terminò la frase

Il silenzio era caduto tra loro, è per la prima volta nella sua lunga vita non sapeva che dire, il buio aveva celato i loro volti i loro nomi, il sole non poteva aver sciolto tutto quello che avevano condiviso con il suoi raggi ancora tiepidi, guarda il nano davanti a se, no a lui non importava il suo nome, no. Per una volta aveva trovato qualcuno in grado di capirlo, qualcuno che a differenza di Legolas che era un fratello, sapesse come abbassare le sue difese, dargli quella tranquillità dai suoi stessi pensieri. Gli afferra il volto guardandolo negli occhi "Thorin...dimmi qual è il mio nome per te?"

Il nano sorrise, alzando lo sguardo su di lui, baciò quelle labbra piene morbide, quasi oscene sulla delicatezza del suo viso, capendo il significato dietro quella domanda, loro non erano passato, loro erano quello che erano diventati in quei giorni, e in quei giorni l'elfo davanti ai suoi occhi non era un capitano di un regno odiato, era una parte di se, un completamento stesso della sua anima, era solo... "Elfo...Elfomico..." ed era vero, un amico con cui parlare, aprire l'animo, braccia in cui trovare risposo per la sua anima sempre in lotta. Sorride stringendo le sue mani ferme sul suo volto "Dimmi Lanthir... qual è il mio nome per te?"

L'elfo lo baciò con passione, allontanandosi senza dargli possibilità di risposta, le iridi cristalline scintillavano "Nano... Nanamico..." ed era quello alla fine, amici anime legate. Il resto solo storia a cui appartenevano, ma che non apparteneva al loro legame.

Nessuna parola più, solo i loro occhi fermi gli uni negli altri, come le parole avevano riempito il buio di quella stanza, ora erano i loro sguardi a riempirla. Rimasero stesi a lungo, tra i respiri leggeri e occhi che cercavano ogni particolare che le mani conoscevano, fino a che Lanthir non ruppe quel silenzio

"Devo andare..." sussurrò, doveva partire prima del tramonto, il suo tempo in quel villaggio era finito, solo che non ne aveva ancora voglia, faticava ad allontanarsi da lui lo voleva ancora quel corpo, che stava osservando con maliziosa brama ogni suo movimento. I brividi che sentiva nel corpo, erano un richiamo troppo forte. Si stese sulla schiena stiracchiandosi come un gatto. Sapeva di avere i suoi occhi ancora addosso e gli piaceva, gli piaceva il fuoco con cui marchiavano la sua pelle, poteva concederselo ancora quelle mani quella bocca, averlo alla luce del sole, guardare quegli occhi vedere come cambiavano colore nel momento del piacere, sentire il suo nome sospirato e poi gridato dalla sua voce. Si volta girandosi e finendo su di lui.

Sospira nel sentire quel corpo di nuovo su di se, lo guarda negli occhi accarezzando piano il suo volto, poteva sentirla la passione che ancora scorreva dentro di loro...

"Ti voglio" un bisbiglio detto insieme, che li fa sorridere...

Gli accarezza i morbidi capelli, guardandolo negli occhi scintillanti di quella luce: sensuale, morbida e avvolgente "Non credo sia un bene, che abbiamo le stesse idee" sorride prendendolo in giro senza permettergli di allontanarsi, rafforzando la presa sui suoi fianchi per tenerlo sopra di se, beandosi del calore del suo corpo steso e rilassato. Gli sorride spingendo le punte del naso a toccarsi

"Non quando sono queste idee..." lo sente rialzarsi sulle braccia strusciando il corpo sul suo in movimento delicato e sinuoso, una leggere carezza per far divampare ancora di più il fuoco che sentiva scorrere sotto la pelle "...hai accesso il mio corpo al buio con la tua voce, come ora lo stanno facendo i tuoi occhi" scende a baciargli il collo piano mordendo la sua pelle ancora sensibile per il piacere provato "hai spento quel fuoco al buio... vuoi farmi credere di non essere capace... di farlo alla luce" riporta gli occhi nei suoi, con una velata luce di sfida e un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra

Gli si sdraia accanto, facendo forza per uscire dalla morsa delle sue mani, senza smettere di baciare il suo viso gemendo piano per la ruvidezza della sua barba sotto le labbra, le mani accarezzano ogni piccola porzione di pelle esposta del suo corpo facendogli aumentare il respiro. Quello voleva: preme il suo corpo contro il proprio sentire la sua pelle così diversa ancora come prima più di prima, si volta sul fianco stringendolo a se coinvolgendolo in un bacio profondo e umido. Aveva voglia di sentire il suo sapore di imprimerselo nella memoria come ogni cosa di lui, gli sfiora il torace con lente carezze pizzicando i teneri capezzoli baciando: le labbra il naso le guance. Sentendo le sue labbra fare lo stesso sulla sua pelle accendendola di piccoli brividi di piacere

"Mi piace il sapore della tua pelle..." lo sussurra con voce roca e leggera mentre scende lungo il collo candido, riempiendolo di piccoli segni rossi, le sue mani gli provocano brividi leggeri lungo la schiena. Con un movimento deciso lo porta sotto di se, il sorriso malizioso che vede sulle labbra dell'elfo lo fa tremare nel profondo. Una velata promessa di piacere altamente peccaminoso e indecente, proprio come quelle labbra carnose che la lingua non smetteva di rendere ancora più vogliose, continuando ad inumidirle.

Allunga le mani dietro di se afferrando la testiera del letto, voleva godere di lui senza toccarlo solo: le sue mani la sua bocca la pelle che si sfiora con movimenti sempre più sensuali e vigorosi, ed è una scossa violenta che gli incendia il basso ventre. Sentire quel corpo: così diverso così caldo la ruvidezza della sue mani. Lo fa eccitare incredibilmente: vedere con gli occhi oltre che sentire con i sensi quanto lo volesse leggere nei suoi occhi la passione, lo fa inarcare di scatto "Toccami, è un'ordine... oppure devo metterti al tuo posto Nano" mentre le mani, in una presa dolorosa, si stringono sul legno.

Le lascia scivolare libere le fa scorrere sulle sue spalle candide, iniziando a toccarlo con carezze sempre più forti e possessive "Mmm lo sai che non mi lascio comandare? Ma se me lo ordini così..." sorride maliziosamente alzando gli occhi nei suoi. La bocca scende a sfiorargli il petto *Quale sarebbe il mio posto... Elfo" succhiando la pelle divenuta così dolorosamente sensibile sotto i suoi baci, i leggeri morsi che lenti e intensi lo tormentano, senza dagli nessun tipo di appagamento, facendolo gemere come se lo stesse prendendo con tutta la sua forza.

Gli ansimi diventano più intensi chiude gli occhi, non riesce a rispondere ma solo a godere le per sensazioni che gli stava dando, stringe la presa sulla testiera del letto quasi dolosamente per impedire alle sue mani di percorrere quel corpo così diverso dal suo in ogni piccola piega. Sente le sue labbra soffermarsi a baciargli i fianchi, carezzando le cosce lentamente, senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi come se volesse immortalare indelebilmente nella sua mente l'immagine di lui in preda alla passione, per non dimenticare nemmeno un centimetro del suo corpo scosso dal piacere... questa cosa lo fa impazzire, le sue mani salgono fino ai glutei, stringendoli spingendolo verso il suo inguine e facendo sbattere le loro eccitazioni

"Voglio ricordare ogni cosa di te... dalla tua voce... al tuo profumo..." scende lungo il suo corpo "ogni piccola parte della tua pelle... i tuoi occhi... e il modo indecente in cui muovi la bocca..." al passaggio delle sue mani segue quello delle sue labbra, che lambiscono ogni centimetro esposto seviziandolo con la sua barba ispida. Non riusciva a smettere di toccarlo in ogni punto, ricominciando daccapo mai sazio della sua pelle del leggero rossore con cui la stava marchiando.

"Thorin... è quello che voglio ricordare anch'io, fino al giorno che ci rincontreremo" sussurra tra un ansimo e l'altro.

"Ssshhhh Lanthir" si gusta il suo nome sulle labbra "...stai fermo. Voglio darti ogni piacere prima di avere lo stesso da te" lo dice sorridendo per fargli capire che non era una prevaricazione su di lui che voleva, ma il contrario

"La proposta è allettante... nano anche troppo direi...solo" sospira, decide di fare come gli chiede anche se non era tipo che resta fermo a godere, inoltre lo stava già facendo senza fare nulla di particolare, sente il corpo eccitato come mai solo per quelle lievi carezze e baci a fior di labbra. "...non basta" . Thorin alza la testa per guardarlo i suoi occhi sono un fuoco accesso che lo eccita ancora di più, non resiste vuole il suo corpo dentro di lui gli accarezza lievemente l'eccitazione dura e tesa, ma il nano non vuole ancora accontentarlo. Afferra i suoi fianchi trascinandolo a lui si china a baciarlo, le mani si muovono da sole affondo nei suoi capelli neri, spingendo la sua bocca ancora di più sulla sua. Le sue labbra percorrono il ventre con baci delicati, la sua mano lo accarezza lenta stringendo l'eccitazione toccandola piano, la lingua scende ancora di più regalandogli tanti brividi a fior di pelle. Le dita si insinuano dentro il suo corpo, facendolo gemere "Ah!...Ah!...stai diventando audace Thorin...nhnn.."

"Lo sono più di quanto credi..."

La voce spezzata tra gli ansimi che non riesce più a controllare, muove continuamente dita dentro il suo corpo, facendolo inarcare, sigilla contemporaneamente la bocca sulla sua eccitazione. Grida mentre le sue carezze continuano, le sue mani si serrano in una presa violenta tra capelli, incitandolo ad aumentare il contatto tra i loro corpi spingendosi di più dentro la sua bocca "...Con...tinua...Ah" non riesce a pronunciare oltre, le sue labbra si muovono sempre più velocemente infine, portalo al culmine.

Chiude gli occhi assaporando l'estasi mentre la bocca di Thorin continua a leccare la sua pelle, e depositarvi piccoli baci morsi. Le dita escono piano dal suo corpo, mentre le labbra salgono di nuovo sul petto, poi sul collo.

"Piaciuto... Lanthir" chiede ridendo "Ma nemmeno ti rispondo nano, dovresti vederlo da te quanto mi è piaciuto". Con un colpo di bacino lo spinge sotto di se affondando voracemente nella sua bocca cercando il suo stesso sapore sulle sue labbra, si muove sistemandosi sopra di lui sfiorando la sua eccitazione lentamente, sorride al suo volto corrucciato "Credevi che ti avrei fatto divertire da solo" Le mani scendono avide su lui a sfiorargli il petto, lo accarezzo sfiorando e tastando la sua pelle, i capezzoli, gli addominali. Ansima pesantemente, sempre di più ad ogni suo tocco, scende a baciargli il collo, le spalle...

La sua bocca scende lasciando una lieve scia umida, una scia che sembra fuoco che incendia i suoi sensi, e lo fa ancora di più quando la sente sulla sua eccitazione le sue labbra si stringono sulla sua carne in una presa quasi dolorosa, affonda le mani nei suoi capelli gemendo di piacere "Lanthir...mi fa..rai... perdere la ragione... co.sì..." ansima cercando di rallentare il suo ritmo

"E' quello che voglio..." lo dice senza staccarsi dalla sua carne senza smettere di guardarlo continuando a dargli piacere, si lascia andare sul cuscino chiudendo gli occhi quando il suo calore l'abbandona, i suoi baci leggeri sul corpo la sua mano che non si stanca di accarezzarlo intenta a donargli altro piacere, ad accedere ancora di più il suo desiderio. All'improvviso si allontana dal suo corpo stendendosi a pancia in giù al suo fianco, volta lo sguardo specchiandosi nei suoi bellissimi zaffiri d'acqua...

"Prendimi così..."

E per un attimo si blocca, sorpreso non credeva gli avrebbe concesso di prenderlo in quel modo... Si volta stendendosi sul suo corpo sfiora i suoi fianchi allargando i glutei per farsi spazio, e piano si appoggia a lui, un contatto che li fa ansimare entrambi. Si spinge nel suo corpo lentamente, lo sente gemere più forte a quel primo contatto, entra fino in fondo fermandosi respirando affannosamente. Inizia a spingersi in lui, spinte lente e profonde, che hanno l'effetto di non fargli capire più nulla, sconvolto dalle sensazioni intense e violente. Poggia le mani sui suoi fianchi, per accentuare le spinte e renderle più profonde, la sua voce si alza voleva farlo gridare di piacere, voleva che ricordasse ogni cosa di lui. I loro corpi si muovono insieme si aggrappa alle sue spalle, per spingerlo ancora di più sul suo corpo, aumentando il vigore di ogni affondo. Lo vede inarcare la testa all'indietro gridando, e ne approfitta per rubargli il fiato con le sue labbra, soffocando le sue urla "Sei la mia dannazione... riesci a farmi fare quello che vuoi"

"Prendila la tua dannazione..." gli afferra le braccia trascinandolo in basso su di sé lo voleva addosso voleva sentirsi premere sulle lenzuola e preso con tutta la forza che possedeva. Una sequenza di gesti improvvisi e selvaggi che non lasciano il tempo all'altro di reagire. "Prendimi...!" inizia a muoversi sotto di lui cercando di fissarlo con uno sguardo bramoso

Non può che sottostare alle sue movenze, a quell'imperioso bisogno di sentirsi, si morde le labbra quando lo sente muoversi... eccitazione che sente nel sentirsi avvolto stretto nel suo corpo caldo, getta la testa all'indietro ansimando forte "… adoro… adoro poter vedere, come perdi il controllo…i tuoi… sospiri… gemiti… il respiro veloce…" gli bacia la schiena stringendo forte una mano sulla sua spalle, mentre porta l'altra sulla nuca intrecciando le dita ai suoi capelli attraversato da una violenta scossa di piacere mentre sentiva il suo corpo tendesi e l'eccitazione crescere stretta nella sua carne bollente, l'attira con forza a sé affondando la lingua nella sua bocca cercando un contatto profondo un bacio morbido e sensuale a tratti violento, senza staccarsi mormora "Non è abbastanza… è così che ti voglio…" si stacca da lui, lo vede voltarsi sulla schiena gli occhi socchiusi. L'afferra portandolo sul suo bacino premendolo contro il muro, le mani serrate attorno "Come puoi essere così…" ansima carezzandogli la pelle "innocente e perverso…" spingendosi completamente dentro di lui eccitato di averlo così, premuto contro il muro e il suo petto le labbra vicine e gli occhi fissi

Non fa in tempo a rispondere che si ritrova con la schiena al muro, la sensazione fredda e ruvida della roccia insieme a quella calda e vigorosa del corpo che ha davanti "Non è... abbastanza? Neanche questo...?" allarga di più le ginocchia e ne rialza una per ancorarsi con la gamba attorno ai suoi fianchi, il polpaccio premuto con forza dietro i suoi glutei per attirarlo con più violenza dentro di sé. L'altra gamba piegata per poter fare pressione col piede e seguire il suo ritmo tanto quanto quello degli ansimi che non controlla "No... non deve essere... abbastanza..." lo bacia selvaggiamente, guardando da vicino il suo viso imperlato di sudore e l'espressione del piacere su di esso che lo fa bruciare ancora "devi volere sempre di più... di più... ah... di più..." lo ripete più volte come un'incitazione fino a quando, con un gemito più alto e lascivo alza entrambe le mani sopra la testa, contro il muro, unendo i polsi e sospirando "Tienimi le mani!" gli sorride, sfiorandogli le labbra "Sono così... innocente... che potrei toccarmi per darmi piacere... non devo farlo..."

Si tende per il piacere violento, lasciandosi andare spingendo più a fondo sentì l'eccitazione esplorare ogni parte di quel corpo che gli faceva perdere la ragione ad ogni suo movimento. Mordendosi le labbra, sorrise "Si… ah si… continua… non… fermarti… dammene di più... ancora" strinse forte le mani sulla sua carne con la lingua leccò la strada dal collo alla bocca che stuzzicò a lungo senza fare altro. Spinge forte dentro di lui quando lo vede alzare le mani sulla testa "Il mio innocente perverso... Non puoi privarmi di una cosa che amo fare" porta una mano a tenere fermi i polsi mentre l'altra scivola lungo il corpo fino alla carne dura tra le cosce "La tua… essenza… voglio sentirmela addosso… scorrere sulla mia mano... sulla mia pelle" si spinge con forza decisiva dentro di lui "Dovrei temerla questa lussuria e i morbidi ed ammalianti veli di piacere con cui mi stai avvolgendo..." geme sulla sua bocca mentre l'accarezzava piano, senza fermare i movimenti del suo corpo senza dominare ne possedere, rispondeva al sue movenze spingendosi dentro di lui completamente perso nel piacere "...sono al mio posto Lanthir... sono dove devo essere..."

"Sì..." sorride contro le sue labbra quando sente la stretta sui polsi e si abbandona ad essa, consapevole che quella mano lo avrebbe trattenuto proprio come voleva mentre l'altra gli dava quella tortura e quel sollievo insieme. I movimenti di Thorin, le sue parole, il bisogno e la passione insiti nell'atto che stanno compiendo lo spingono a gemere sempre più forte, liberamente, senza usare tentativi di provocazione o toni maliziosi "Ahh... temila se vuoi... temila e amala... come mmm... come qualcosa che ti spaventa per quanto violentemente e intensamente la..." fatica a continuare a parlare ma non smette, le parole ormai diventano gemiti e i gemiti parole mentre il pugno su di sé e la virilità che lo penetra rendono il suo piacere ormai imminente "brami... disperatamente e... sì... così.. sì..." una piccola parte di lui sa che è presto, sa che potrebbe trattenersi e rallentare il piacere ma non vuole farlo questa volta. Vuole solo perdersi in quello che sta provando. Così stringe le cosce contro di lui, i muscoli fremono e le dita si chiudono a pugno, mentre l'estasi lo scuote improvvisamente, bagnando il corpo del nano e lasciando il suo sensibile e tremante. "Continua... non smettere!" Il tempo di sospirare quell'ordine, rimarcato dagli occhi fissi in quelli che ha davanti e nonostante il respiro affannoso e il battito convulso del cuore, riprende ad ondeggiare contro di lui "Tra... le mie cosce devi essere? Dentro di me..?" sorride "E dov'è il mio posto, Thorin? Dove devo essere io?"

Inizia a perdersi tra le sue cosce per i suoi movimenti e per il languore che gli legge sulle labbra piene rosse, geme più forte quando lo stringe a se inarcandosi con quel modo così sensuale ed erotico "... così..." ripete il movimento con il bacino anche se non è sicuro che quel sospiro fosse dovuto a quello. Si morde le labbra quando il tremito dei suoi muscoli attorno al suo corpo diventa più violento, fino a sentire la calda essenza del suo piacere come voleva su di lui sulla mano che non smette di toccarlo godendo di come il suo corpo reagisce a quelle ora leggere carezze. Gli lecca le labbra a quell'ordine si spinge in lui con più decisione come a voler raggiungere il limite massimo dove spingersi in quel corpo, divenuto così sensibile dopo il piacere da farlo eccitare ancora di più "Forse... questo è il mio... posto" geme sentendo il basso ventre infuocarsi come mai prima "Tu... sei liber..o...ma... qui avrai sempre un posto che..." si morde le labbra spostando il bacino per sentilo ancora di più "ti appartiene...dentro... fuori... ovunque" gli bacia le labbra violentemente come violenta era diventata l'onda del piacere dentro di lui "Tu... voglia... prendertelo..."

Ogni sua spinta è accompagnata da un gemito roco, elevato, come se il suo sesso, così in profondità, lo raggiungesse in un punto che faceva innalzare ancora di più la sua voce. L'ultimo bacio gli toglie il respiro ma ancora tenta in ogni modo di dare anche la propria partecipazione a quell'amplesso passionale e selvaggio, spingendosi con le spalle alla parete per avvicinare di più il bacino al suo "Ovunque... voglia... mmm... prendermelo?" stringe entrambe le cosce a lui, le gambe a circondargli i fianchi nell'abbraccio che le sue braccia non possono dargli per quella prigionia in cui ancora vuole restare "Io sono libero in questo posto... è per questo che voglio restarci... ah... anche se inizia a piacermi... troppo" fa un sorrisino e lascia cadere in avanti la testa, le labbra contro il suo orecchio, ansimando su di esso finché trova le parole per aggiungere "Riuscirai a tenere gli occhi aperti e guardarmi quando sarai sconvolto dal... piacere?"

Non perde il contatto con i suoi occhi come non smette di muoversi sopra di lui, dentro di lui "Ovunque..." lo geme quasi sulle sue labbra inarcandosi all'interno per quella stretta forte delle sue gambe. Per poi fermarsi di botto alle sue parole successive, il respiro rapido il corpo teso perso in quel calore non può far a meno di muoversi leggermente "Ed è un male... se ti piace troppo" lascia i suoi polsi portano una mano sul suo viso tenendo in gli occhi nei suoi "Se ti fa sentire... ahh" si muove piano dentro di lui ma profondamente il piacere vicinissimo oramai "... libero" senza perdere i suoi occhi la mano premuta sulla guancia l'altra sul fianco e le labbra sulle sue "...io voglio ... che ti piaccia... che non ne puoi... fare a meno" spinge più a fondo "condannami per questo" socchiude gli occhi aprendo le labbra mentre sente il corpo cedere al piacere

L'improvviso rallentare dei suoi movimenti gli fa uscire un lieve lamento ma appena sente le mani libere le posa su di lui, dietro la schiena, per attirarlo ancora di più quasi che la stretta in cui lo rinchiudeva non fosse abbastanza "No... no, non è un male" sospira a quel nuovo ritmo languido e profondo, ammirando nei suoi occhi il piacere che lo sta facendo esplodere "E hai già ciò che vuoi, allora..." sorride, lambendogli le labbra con le proprie e bevendo da lui la sua estasi mentre ferma il proprio bacino, stringendosi su di lui per sentire il suo corpo sciogliersi "Ma non ti condannerò mai..." porta in avanti una mano e gli accarezza il viso, tirandogli indietro i capelli "anche se ora direi che ti sei condannato da solo pochi giorni fa... la prima volta che mi hai sfiorato, iniziando a giocare con me..." ride debolmente "condannato ad avermi"

Lascia che il suo corpo si perda nel piacere, senza smettere di guardare i suoi occhi respirando l'aria che manca nel nei suoi polmoni dal respiro dolce che sente sulle labbra. Appoggia la fronte alle sua rilassando i muscoli scivolando sedendosi sui talloni senza perdere la presa su di lui. Resta per un po in silenzio ad ascoltare solo i loro respiri e a godere del calore del corpo che ancora non aveva abbandonato "Mi piace come condanna... mi piace è non mi pentirò mai di quel giorno" gli afferra la mano posata sulla sua guancia stringendola forte senza perdere i suoi occhi "E' passeranno altri giorni... ma ogni volta che il destino ti porrà sulla mia strada, mi lascerai giocare con te e sarà come questa volta... solo più intenso" gli sfiora il naso con il proprio sorridendo "Però tu ti sei condannato a sopportare questo nano invadente"

Resta fermo per non interrompere in nessun modo quel languido momento che segue l'estasi, seguendo quel suo successivo movimento col bacino e rialzandosi con la schiena "Oh ma io intendevo prima... quando mi hai sculacciato perchè avevo osato entrare nella tua stanza" esclama, scoppiando poi a ridere al ricordo "Ti avrei staccato la mano quella volta, in effetti... ma forse il gioco tra noi è iniziato in quell'istante" finge di mordergli il naso, aprendo la bocca e mostrando i denti, per poi sorridere ancora "Beh, poi hai rimediato in effetti... coi tuoi doni nanici" muove le dita nella sua mano fino a intrecciarle con le sue e gliela fa piegare dietro la testa come per bloccarlo "Io non ti lascio giocare... voglio giocare, e posso sopportare tutta l'invadenza che possiedi, nano!" aggrotta le sopracciglia fingendo di pensare "Sì, in effetti però è una condanna reciproca..." aggiunge alzando gli occhi al cielo

Socchiude gli occhi senza perdere i suoi occhi "Ohhh mi avresti staccato la mano, ma come adesso ti piacciono tanto le mie mani quando fanno..." gli assesta con la mano libera una sonora sculacciata ridendo leggermente senza terminare la frase. Gli bacia la punta del naso piano, uscendo lentamente dal suo corpo con un sospiro appoggiandosi a lui la fronte sul suo mento la mano stretta alla sua "Questa è l'unica cosa di cui ti posso liberare per ora il resto..." alza gli occhi al cielo sorridendo e premendolo contro il muro "Tra poco ti libererai completamente di me" sorride baciandogli le labbra piano, scostandosi da lui e scivolando indietro sui cuscini con un leggero sospiro, mentre l'elfo faceva lo stesso

Il cielo incominciava a colorarsi d'arancio, il sole lentamente scendeva a coricarsi tra le braccia del freddo l'orizzonte, la notte presto avrebbe oscurato ogni cosa portando con se la pallida luce delle stelle... a breve avrebbe dovuto lasciare quella stanza e quello che quelle mura ricordavano, lasciare un pezzo della sua anima ritrovata per così poco tempo, sospira... per un tempo indefinito e forse definitivo.

Si volta verso la finestra le tende aperte, si alza come a seguire un richiamo verso quel cielo verso l'orizzonte sempre più lontano. Fermandosi davanti alle imposte aperte, mentre il leggero vento freddo faceva rabbrividire la sua pelle

L'aveva guardato stranito allontanarsi verso la finestra, il silenzio morbido li aveva avvolti dopo il piacere con una calda coperta eppure aveva percepito la tensione le corpo disteso al suo fianco. Si era voltato in quella direzione percorrendo il virile corpo nudo appena baciato da quella luce, che come fiamme lambiva la pelle accarezzandola gentilmente mentre il vento freddo la faceva leggermente rabbrividire. Sospira, per il leggero brivido che gli era scivolato sulla schiena, stendendosi a pancia sotto con il volto poggiato sul braccio "Cosa ti turba... Thorin?" forse non avrebbe dovuto chiederlo, ma non aveva mai fermato le sue labbra con lui... perchè farlo ora.

Sorride, ancora una volta quella voce lo riportava alla luce appena le tenebre dei pensieri cominciavano a lambirlo "Vorrei… vorrei sapere cosa mi aspetta al di là di quell'orizzonte, quale sarà il destino scritto per me. Se tornerà di nuovo l'oscurità a far da padrona nella mia vita o se ci sarà la luce..." si ferma mordendosi le labbra "se riconquisterò mai ciò che mi appartiene di diritto e discendenza. Oppure la mia vita sarà solo uno sbiadito riflesso di quello che doveva essere." sospira senza smettere di guardare il cielo, percependo la carezza delicata dei suoi occhi percorrere il suo corpo.

Sussulta a quell'ultima parte, socchiudendo gli occhi "Non è dato sapere a nessuno neanche ai più saggi, cosa hanno tessuto per noi i Valar nelle loro Aule. Puoi solo seguire i passi che loro hanno tracciato per te e vedere dove ti condurranno..."si ferma un attimo lasciando andare il respiro "Per l'oscurità, ricordati sempre che anche nella più fitta c'è una piccola luce devi solo aprire gli occhi e scorgerla..." si blocca mordendosi le labbra, forse da creatura immortale avrebbe dovuto dargli del pazzo al solo pensare di tentare una simile azione... il Drago, Erebor no per quanto ne sapeva lui nessuno doveva entrare in quella montagna "Intendi riprendertela?" non aveva potuto trattenersi dal chiederglielo

"Tu lasceresti la tua patria nelle mani di un usurpatore, potresti vivere con la consapevolezza di non poterla rivedere, di non poter riavere... casa tua"

Abbassa lo sguardo pensando alle sue parole, e per un attimo cerca di pensare se qualcuno gli portasse via i suoi boschi, il suo regno, la sua casa la sua cascata... no anche lui avrebbe tentato ogni cosa per riaverli, per riavere quei luoghi che erano parte di lui: ricordi e memorie... anche se un giorno le avrebbe lasciate per salpare e raggiungere le Terre Immortali ultima dimora del suo popolo, sarebbe stato un addio voluto e non forzato. Lo guarda, guarda quelle spalle ampie e grandi e sorride "Si farei ogni cosa, qualunque cosa proprio come te... per tornare a casa"

"Verrai da me quel giorno?" si volta verso di lui, voleva una piccola promessa di potersi rivedere, anche se non credeva di riuscire a riavere la sua patria "Verrai?"

"Verrò" sorride, leggendo molto altro dietro le sue parole "Anche se credo che i nostri destini, si incroceranno molto prima" abbassa lo sguardo, ed un pensiero si forma nella sua mente... il giorno che proverai a riprendertela saremo nemici... stringe le lenzuola sotto di se, guardandolo di nuovo...

"Ma se così non fosse, io sarò lì ad aspettarti" sorride, voltandosi e avvicinandosi a lui toccandogli la schiena delicata in una morbida carezza "E' ora di andare..." eppure non poteva smettere di guardare i suoi occhi, non poteva allontanarsi ancora da lui... dalla sua luce

Lo sente sospirare leggermente "Non è ancora quel tempo..." forse lo sarebbero stati, ma non ora... ora non c'era niente se non loro.

Restarono così, occhi negli occhi come se le parole in quel momento non fossero necessarie, o semplicemente non era il tempo delle parole. Quelle erano già impresse nella loro pelle, insieme alle sfumature delle loro voci ora volevano solo memorizzare ogni parte di loro, mentre pigramente la notte era quasi scesa sulla Terra di Mezzo. Le prime stelle si affacciavano sul cielo scuro e limpido, ma per loro in quel momento non esisteva un mondo fuori da quella stanza, ne lo scorrere del tempo nulla che non fosse gli occhi incatenati e le loro mani a sfiorare piano la pelle calda

All'improvviso Thorin sorrise, spezzando quel silenzio avvolgente "Sai a cosa pensavo Elfo?"

"A cosa?"

"La prima volta che sei entrato qui... io ti ho dato del ladro"

Lanthir rise piano "In effetti, me lo ero scordato... devo ancora punirti per quello" gli da un colpetto scherzoso sulla mano

"Be non ho sbagliato poi tanto, qualcosa ti sei preso" si avvicina a lui sfiorandogli la fronte con la sua "una parte della mia anima"

Strusciando il volto contro la sua guancia, si sentì rispondere come non avrebbe mai creduto "Non è così... abbiamo solo dato una parte di noi che era mancate nell'uno e nell'altro, rendendoci esseri completi"

Thorin sorrise, chiudendo per un momento gli occhi ascoltando i loro respiri, come quella volta la prima volta che l'aveva sfiorato. Li riaprì è con sorpresa notò che anche Lanthir li aveva chiusi, gli sfiorò una guancia "Devo andare..." sussurrò improvvisamente, era tardi ormai per quanto avesse cercato il modo di ritardare ancora, perchè faceva male a lui per primo dirgli addio era giunto il momento di separare le proprie strade. Era arrivato il momento di lasciare quel luogo e far di nuovo scorrere il tempo, di riprendere le loro vite.

Lanthir sospirò, lo sapeva già da un po', lo aveva capito e sentito che non restava più tempo da passare insieme, non potevano indugiare ancore in quel mondo parallelo dove si erano rinchiusi avevano una vita dei doveri che li avrebbero portati più lontani di quanto immaginava l'uno dall'altro. Si alzò, accarezzando un'ultima volta il suo viso guardandolo intensamente per poi incominciare a rivestirsi, raccogliendo i propri indumenti sparsi un po' ovunque. Thorin lo fissava senza muoversi, solo quando lo vide avvicinarsi alla porta per uscire lo chiamò accostandosi a lui, con solo il lenzuolo intorno ai fianchi, gli era difficile lasciarlo andare via dopo averlo avuto così vicino, ma odiava gli addii o così o non sarebbe riuscito ad andarsene

"Tornerai vero... Elfomico?" gli chiese, una frase stupida anche incomprensibile, ma non per lui non per l'elfo con cui aveva condiviso quelle notti

"Tornerò sempre da te Nanamico… ovunque io sia… ovunque tu sia…" un ultimo sorriso prima di chiudere per sempre quella porta dietro di se.

Il suo cavallo era fermo ad aspettarlo legato all'albero dove per la prima volta aveva scorto le sue sembianze, si volta un'ultima volta verso quella porta chiusa portandosi una mano sul cuore per poi allungarla in quella direzione.

"E' ora di andare" monta agilmente sull'animale partendo al galoppo alla volta di Rivendell, senza voltarsi indietro.

In piedi davanti a quella finestra, aperta, guardava la città spenta e addormentata… o almeno così sembrava ai suoi occhi, ma non era importante quella notte il vento freddo non voleva lasciarlo stare lo tormentava, infilandosi tra le trame dei suoi abiti sotto quelle stoffe leggere. La stessa brezza che l'aveva accompagnato quando il suo animo sentiva solo vuoto e tenebre, ora la luna lo guardava e le stelle brillavano di luce diversa, la notte stessa l'accoglieva rimanendo in silenzio ma cullandolo nella sua oscurità.

Voltò lo guardo in quella stanza: piccola anonima vuota, quanto l'aveva odiata forse tanto quanto l'amava in quel momento. Sorride mentre con gli occhi riviveva quei giorni, la speranza bussa alla tua porta in modo imprevedibile, per lui era entrata di prepotenza da quella porta sotto le sembianze di una voce: nemica per le sue orecchie, amica della sua anima. Lanthir era stato la sua speranza quella di non cedere al buio che lo stava portando a perdere: se stesso il suo orgoglio il suo lato guerriero. La speranza di una luce vera e sincera oltre le tenebre... sorride un sorriso che non sfiorava da tanto il suo viso, quello ci chi ha assaporato dopo tanto tempo un po' di felicità...

Finalmente era arrivato alle porte del regno di Elrond, sospira scendendo dal suo destriero accarezzandolo dolcemente "Hannon le, Mellon-nin" . Il viaggio era stato più lungo di quello che credeva, il suo pensiero era rivolto indietro a quella stanza a quello che aveva trovato nella creatura più improbabile con cui relazionarsi eppure... era cosi, Thorin ci era riuscito a cancellare il tormento con cui era partito dal suo regno. Nel esatto momento in cui aveva sentito la sua voce in quel preciso istante aveva capito che non doveva cercare nulla, perchè il destino gli aveva fatto aprire la porta giusta senza doverla neanche cercare. In quel buio con lui aveva sento una scintilla di quello che gli mancava, la felicità... felicità di vedere la sua esistenza con occhi uguali ma con nuova luce. Thorin gli aveva detto di essere stato la sua luce nel buio non era così o non solo... lui gli aveva mostrato quanto fosse bella e luminosa quella che rispendeva nella sua di vita, donandogli senza saperlo quello che stava realmente cercando. Qualcuno con cui aprirsi... qualcuno con cui parlare... qualcuno che lo sfidava senza sottometterlo... qualcuno che sapesse parlare alla sua anima senza imprigionarla.

Un leggero spostamento lo fa tendere leggermente... ma poi sorride rilassando i muscoli

"Sei riuscito a liberarti della spirale ammaliante degli uomini, a quanto vedo. Dovrei anche dire finalmente, ero leggermente preoccupato di doverti venire a prendere"

Schiocca la lingua a quella voce dietro di se "Ohhh mio caro principe sei ben lontano dalla realtà..." si volta verso di lui sorridendo, fa un passo mettendogli una mano sulla spalla "Ma credo che tu non sia ancora pronto per certe cose... quindi aspetterò che cresci per affrontare con te certi scorsi" ride avviandosi verso le scuderie, lasciando un Legolas altamente perplesso per quella risposta

"Lanthir ma cosa" stringe i pugni piantando i piedi "Sono molto più grande di te... con chi credi di parlare" si avvicina a ampie falcate fino a mettersi al suo fianco, non sapeva perchè ma lo vedeva diverso. Come sapeva che era inutile fargli domande ora, gli avrebbe tetto tutto quando voleva e come voleva... anche se "Almeno ne è valsa la pena?"

Sorride ancora di più, per poi guardarlo maliziosamente "Più di quanto immagini..."

Più tardi quella porta si aprì di nuovo, per essere richiusa per sempre dietro di se lasciando alle sue pareti di legno il ricordo di quelle voci e il profumo di quei corpi, non sarebbe mai tornato in quelle mura ma non era importate quello che aveva trovato l'avrebbe portato sempre con se, sorride al pensiero di ritrovare la sua famiglia e forse un giorno avrebbe riavuto anche la sua patria è vissuto la vita che gli spettava... forse un giorno sarebbe ricomparso sul suo cammino nella stessa identica maniera.

Il freddo umido gli graffia la pelle, cammina per le strade deserte in quel silenzio assordante dove i suoi passi rimbombano, ma non aveva paura del buio della notte non più ne temeva il freddo pungente, a breve sarebbe stato a casa. Guarda un'ultima volta quella porta prima di voltarsi e muovere i piedi nella direzione voluta da lui dal destino, verso l'orizzonte...

Passarono i mesi: giorni veloci e notti lunghe alcune buie altre rischiare della stelle, la loro vita era tornata scorrere come prima, no non come prima ora l'avevano trovata entrambi quello che cercavano quello che li aveva allungo tormentati. Prima di trovarla, la risposta a quella domanda, lì nel buio fitto della notte in un'anonima stanza. Nelle loro voci, nella loro stessa pelle...

"Ti piace la tua vita?"

Si...

Mi piace perchè anche se mi butta a terra, ed anche se mi lascia ferite e cicatrici che mi porterò dietro mi da sempre un motivo per vedere quanta luce c'è anche infondo al buio più nero.

Mi piace perchè anche quando credo di esser solo, c'è una voce a guidarmi in quelle tenebre basta ascoltarla aprile il cuore e trovare in lei il conforto per continuare la strada verso la luce.

Mi piace perchè proprio quando stò per cedere e mollare ogni cosa, ti mettete sulla strada la parte mancate di te...

Io ho incontrato quel "qualcuno" in grado di guardare al di là di ciò che vedono gli occhi, di leggere la mia anima di saperle parlare, di creare un legame unico e profondo al di là di ogni distanza fisica e mentale...

Ed ora so che ovunque io vada su questa terra... anche se lontani sarà sempre con me...

Fine


End file.
